Breaking Free
by Ladyvamptress
Summary: Will Jacob ever get over Bella? What happens if Bella never has Nessie, will Jacob still be able to move on? Read and find out. This is set before Breaking Dawn, but has a few things from it. Enjoy!
1. Intro

**Note:** This is my fanfiction. _Stephenie Meyer_ is the one that owns the books that inspired this story and the only thing I own in this fanfiction is the character named _Kaitlyn_. Thx for reading, hope you enjoy!!

**Breaking Free**

**Jacob's POV**

I lie in my bed, staring at the ceiling through the darkness as thoughts race through my head. As always, they are about the past and about _her_. Not a moment goes by when _she_ doesn't cross my mind, but it was harder to deal with at night... no distractions to occupy my mind. A tear escapes my eye, I did miss her, I missed everything about her; the way she smelled, the sound of her voice, the warmth of her smile, even her clumsiness... but I had to end the confusion and torture for us both. I tried to convince her that she'd be better off with me, but she just wouldn't listen.

After all that _leech_ put her through, she still picked him. The blood-sucker put her life in danger more than once from other leeches. That stupid leech leaves her, walks out of her life, leaving her a broken mess for me to piece back together like a puzzle. He runs off to end his own life, of course, she'd try to save him, even if it meant her own life in exchange. Then he knocks her up, only to _make_ her get rid of the unborn child. After everything... she still stands by _his_ side! I would've never put her through any of that, but that wasn't enough. The thoughts of our last conversation flash through my head.

_"Bella, please don't leave me." I say to her while looking at the ground. I couldn't look at her torn expression. I didn't want to force her into staying, but I didn't want him to have her._

_"Jacob..." She says, I can feel her eyes on me and I can hear the pain, the sadness in her voice. I look up to meet her eyes._

_"Please... I... I love you too much to see you throw your life away! I'm not asking you to be with me, even though... I do want that more than anything... I'm just asking you to not be with that... that... **leech**." I felt the venom as I spat out the last word. I hoped it wouldn't upset her, but I just couldn't like the guy, he was my sworn enemy after all. I can feel the fury burning in my eyes. I try very hard to convince her that he's not good enough for her, that being with him is a huge mistake._

_"Jake... I know how you feel, you've told me a hundred times in a hundred different ways, but I **love** him. Everything you feel for me... I feel for him, so you know how hard it is for me to even imagine my life without him. Jake, I **do **love you, you're my **best** friend, **my** personal sun! You were there for me when I needed someone. You saw through the fake smile to see everything I tried to hide. You mended my broken heart and taught me to feel again... to love again..." She puts her head down to stare at the ground, the fury in her eyes disappears and her tense body relaxes. She brings her eyes back up to meet mine, I see the strong sadness in her eyes, but at the same time, I can make out the determination too. "Jacob, loving you is not enough, not when Edward is still willing to have me. I'll be his until the day he doesn't want me anymore... even then, if that ever happened... it would take me a lifetime to get over him and move on. I'm sorry Jake, I know what you want, but I can't give that to you... please understand."_

_I lower my head, running my fingers through my hair, trying to hide the hurt I felt from hearing her words. She's told me this more than once and I should be used to hearing her undying resolve for that blood-sucker, but it still causes me a great deal of pain. "Bella... I know." That's all I manage to get out. We both stare at the ground, listening to the silence, feeling the light breeze surround us. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I could feel the hot boiling anger serge through my body. The pain swelled so much that I felt like I was going to explode. I jerk my head up, a hard mask on my face, tense hatred glowing in my eyes. This had to end! I felt my whole body shaking. She looks at me with fear written on her face, she senses that this conversation wouldn't end well. I lash out with both my hands, one grabbing her shoulder and pulling her closer, the other snatching her face so that she couldn't look away._

_"Listen. To. Me. Bella..." I spoke every word slow and demanding. "You can't have it both ways. When you leave here today, that's it.. don't come back! Don't call, don't write, don't visit... La Push is off limits for you now. If we see each other outside La Push, just look the other way... pretend you don't know me. You pick him then you can't have me... I can't take this, it's tearing me apart!" My hand drops from her face, but she continues to stare at me. I remove my other hand from her shoulder and take a step back. The look on her face confirms that she was expecting this from me. She simply nods her head to show she understood me and then walks past me to her car. She opens the driver side door only to turn to look at this broken man standing in his yard; shaking, heartbroken, and on the verge of exploding from all this torment. She begins to speak, it's almost so soft and low that even I can barely hear her._

_"Goodbye... You'll always be in my heart... Jacob." She turns, enters her car, and closes the door. She starts the car and begins her journey back to __**his**__ arms. I turn, running as fast as I could. Suddenly I explode, pieces of clothing scatter everywhere. It was easier to handle this pain as a wolf. I run as fast as my four legs will take me, as far away as I could go._


	2. A New Beginning

**Chapter 1 - A New Beginning**

**Jacob's POV**

As I lay there, hints of light trickle through my window to whisper that a new day is starting. I can't believe it's been two years since the last time I saw Bella. Had I really spent two years running around as a wolf? I loose track of time when I phase. I was back at my dad's house, I even enrolled into La Push College. Quil was the one who talked me into it, since him, Embry, Paul, and Jared were all going this year, they all thought I should too. I'm up for anything that would keep my mind occupied. I slowly sat up in my bed, scratching my head and stretching with a yawn. Turning my body slightly, I swing my legs and with a little effort, I'm on my feet. I shuffle my feet to the bathroom, pulling off my shorts and boxers to prepare for a shower. Once in the shower, I rest my head against the front shower wall, letting the hot water saturate my body. It felt nice to finally be able to take a hot shower instead of the cold bathes I took in rivers as a wolf. Grabbing the half used bar of soap, I run it all over my body, then quickly I work it into a lather. Then I grab the bottle of shampoo and start to work on my hair. Leaning forward again, I rinse off. I turn off the water and step out of the tub, grabbing the first available towel to dry off on. Wrapping it around my waist, I venture out of the bathroom in search of some clean clothes to wear. I spot some a top the dryer and after dropping the now damp towel, I pull on some boxers. After throwing on a pair of jeans, a tee-shirt, and a pair of mixed matched socks; I hunt around for my old sneakers... finding them in the corner of the small living room. By this time, my dad is wheeling himself out of his room.

"'Morning Jake, sleep well?" He asks while maneuvering his wheelchair down the narrow hallway.

"'Morning Dad. Yeah... I slept like a baby." I lied, while running my fingers through my wet hair, to sort of brush it a little bit.

"Ready for your first day?" Billy asks while turning towards the kitchen to scrounge up some breakfast.

"Sure, sure." I say as I grab an apple out of the big bowl on the kitchen table. "I'm not really hungry dad, so don't worry about fixing me anything." Billy turned to look at me with a bit of shock in his features. "My son, not hungry?" He says and then the corners of his mouth turn up, tugging a smile. "Are we in a hurry?"

"I just want to get there early, I haven't picked up my books yet." I explained with a grin.

"Always waiting til the last minute, you better get a move on then, I'll see you this afternoon." Billy turns to pay attention to the collaboration of food he'd thrown into a big frying pan.

"Sure, sure, see ya later." I say while walking out the front door.

The sun was so bright and the salty, dry smell of the sea filled the air. It was a beautiful clear and sunny day, instead of the usual cloud covered dreary ones that were most common here in Washington. Today just might turn out to be a pretty good day after all. I started down the main road in La Push, making the decision to walk to school was a lot easier to make as the sun shown down on my russet skinned face. As I walked, I whistled a merry tune, a bit too up beat for how I really felt, but maybe it would cheer me up. When I reached the school steps, I spotted Quil.

"Jake, over here." Quil yelled, waving his arms in the air to attract my attention. Even though I'd already seen him, I played it off like I didn't and casually strolled up to him.

"Oh, hey Quil, how's it going man?"

"Not too bad, ready for your first day?"

"Sure, sure... erm, right after I pick up my books."

"Yeah, me too, we can walk to the office together then."

I just nod and smile, glad that I wasn't the only one putting off things til they needed to get done. I could always count on my 'brothers' to be there for me... no matter the situation. Quil and I retreat into the small school and headed for the office. As Quil spoke with the woman behind one of the the three desks, she looked a bit annoyed that he had waited til now to get his books. I guess I could expect the same treatment. After Quil got his books, he turned to me, patting me on the shoulder saying, "See ya later Jake" before exiting to his first class. I looked at the lady behind the desk with an apologetic smile.

"Can I help you?" She asked, already leery of my smile.

"Yes ma'am. I'm here to get my books."

She let out a big sigh. "Name?" She asks a little more annoyed than with Quil. Maybe I should have gotten my books first.

"Jacob Black." I answered, still shinning my apologetic smile. As she gets up to search the next room for what I needed, the office door opens. I turn as a response, to see who just came in. When I focus my eyes, my mouth flies open. I was so shocked to see her standing there. She wasn't suppose to be here. I finally catch my mouth and slam it back closed just as she scans the room. Her eyes stop at me and I throw her a warm, yet confused smile. I turn my back to her, facing the desk the lady was sitting at. I thought quietly to myself...

_She can't be here to attend, only Quileute Tribe can attend here. She doesn't appear to have any part of the Quileute genes._

The lady returns with my books, hands them to me, and looks around me to the girl that just walked in asking her, "Can I help you?" as if to hurry me out of her hair. I stand off to the side, allowing the girl room to step forward and continue their conversation. As I stand there, I fiddle with my books and schedule to conceal the fact that I was ease dropping. I had a sudden curiosity wash over me as to why this girl was here. She didn't show any traits of my tribe... instead of our dark straight hair, her hair was wavy and as yellow as the sun itself. Her light blue eyes didn't match our dark muddy brown ones. Her skin had no hint of a tan, it was so white that the florescent lights set it aglow. She started to converse with the lady behind the desk.

"Yes, hi, I'm here to pick up my books and schedule." So she was here to attend, then they must be taking more students on here, outside the tribe, for more money... I guessed.

"You must be Kaitlyn Brown." The lady assumed with a smile.

"Yes." Kaitlyn confirmed.

As the lady walked to the next room again, Kaitlyn shot a sideways glance in my direction. It was so sudden that I almost dropped my books and I fumbled to recover my grip on them. I took that as my cue that I'd over stayed my welcome, then headed out the door to my first class. I entered my first class, taking a look around to evaluate the best seat. I picked one in the back, since everyone else was sitting up front. I made my way to the spot I'd chosen and took a seat. I bent down to place my other books on the floor, under my chair. The door opens and you can hear everyone gasp in disapproval. I raise back up to see Kaitlyn enter the classroom and heading my way. She takes a seat in the back of the classroom as well, only one empty seat stood between us. I couldn't understand my sudden interest in this girl... maybe I was being protective of my tribe, or maybe her light skin reminded me of Bella. Whatever the reason, I shook it out of my head and turned my attention to the teacher. Throughout class, I noticed Kaitlyn was giving me looks from the corner of her eyes, I guess I noticed cause I was doing the same thing to her. After class was over, I fully intended on catching her outside the room to find out her story, but she moved extremely fast... when I got out the door, she was gone.

I walked to my next class, which I had with Quil. Once inside the room, Quil was waving his arms and saying my name again... looks like he's already picked our seats. As I said before, I could always count on Quil, no matter the situation. I walked to the back of the classroom and took a seat next to him.

"Hey man, my last class was so boring, I wish you would change classes so I'd at least know someone and have someone to keep me company." Quil said, a little distraught.

"Quil, only you would take a class on learning to manage your own business... like you'd ever have one." I informed him.

"Awe, come on man, change your class, we can hang out in the back together, least it wouldn't be so boring... besides, I know you don't really know anyone in your computer class. Why'd you take that class anyways? You've never even seen a computer, let alone, used one."

I just shook my head, he was right. "Ok, if it'll get you to shut up, I'll switch classes." Quil lit up like a Christmas tree.

After a couple hours, the teachers endless lectures, and Quil's mindless rambling... class was over and my favorite part of the day had arrived, not a moment too soon, might I add. Quil and I headed across campus towards the cafeteria. As we were preparing to round a corner, we heard voices. Quil looked at me and rolled his eyes, he knew as well as I did that two of the voices belonged to Jared and Paul. We couldn't make out what the conversation was about or who the third voice belonged to. As we got closer, my heart dropped to my feet, I knew who was arguing with Paul... it was Kaitlyn. As I rounded the corner, I saw Paul smack the books out of her hands. Her books hit the ground so hard that the clap echoed through campus. It looked as if Paul was about to take a swing at her. Paul was always the hot tempered one out of the pack, but she was a girl! Quil quickly grabbed Paul to restrain him, pulling him into the cafeteria. Jared just stood there staring daggers at Kaitlyn while she picked up her books. She didn't really look phased at all by what just happened, was she that confident that Paul wouldn't have hit her? I bent down to help her pick up her books, she quickly pulled the book I was reaching for out of my grasp, raising her eyes to meet mine...

"I don't need _your_ help." She said to me in an angry tone. She had a look in her eyes like she was going to burst into tears at any minutes, but that look didn't reach her face. The expression on her face relayed that she was going to punch me if I didn't back off. I stood up, unable to say anything as I watched her gather her books and head off campus. Where was she going? School wasn't over yet. Jared relaxed some now and we both headed into the cafeteria to join Quil and Paul. Upon entering the cafeteria, you could hear Paul's voice thunder over everyone else's. I walked up to him, a bit annoyed.

"What the hell was that Paul?!" It was more of a statement of disapproval than a question. "How can you just walk up to some girl, knock the books out of her hands, and act like you're going to hit her?" My body was tense now, I didn't know why, but I wanted to punch Paul in the face right now.

Paul simply raised one of his eye brows and said, "Act?"

"You were really going to hit her?" Again, I made another statement as he just confirmed the answer. I repeated myself, "What the hell is wrong with you?!" The look of disgust seeps into my face.

Paul noticed my expression and got defensive, "You know Jacob, maybe she deserved it! You don't know what happened before you and Quil showed up! What's wrong with you?... rather back that outsider than your _brothers_?"

Jared must have seen how close I was to knocking Paul through a window cause he then spoke up, "Jake, man, she started it... she's not suppose to be here in the first place, then she bumped into Paul with out apologizing, just pushed him out of the way like it was on purpose and kept walking. Of course, Paul spoke up and called her some names that maybe he shouldn't have and she continued to disrespect Paul... you know his temper..."

I cut Jared off, "Well then explain why _you_ didn't step in to stop the argument."

"Well Jake, if she thinks she's big enough to run with the big dogs..."

This time my fist cut Jared off. It wasn't like me to resort to violence so easy, but I couldn't stop myself. I was on top of Jared, pounding him, giving him what he deserved and even some of Paul's punishment. Finally, when Jared's blood starting to flow, Quil grabbed me... pulling me off Jared and restraining me. Paul helped Jared up, checking him out. Jared snapped an aggravated look my way, bringing his hand up to his mouth to wipe the blood away asking, "What was that for? You know... ever since... Bella came into your life, your head's been really fucked!"

It took all Quil's strength to hold me back. Quil kept pushing against me, struggling to get me outside. Once I stopped pressing my way back in after Jared, Quil said, "Look Jake, I'm with you. I don't agree with what Paul did or what Jared said, but maybe you should go to First Beach and walk it off."

I let out a huge breath and relaxed my body, "Yeah, maybe you're right Quil."

As I walked off campus, I heard Quil shouting at me, "Don't worry about your stuff Jake, I'll drop it by Billy's later."

I walked to First Beach and tried to walk off my anger, but it wasn't helping much. I let out another big breath and tilted my head up slightly, just then something on the cliff caught my eye... it was Kaitlyn. Before my brain could register what my body was doing, my feet was already carrying me in her direction. Before I knew it, I stepped out onto the cliff she was sitting on. She didn't move, didn't speak... did she not realize I was standing there? I opened my mouth to say something... anything that would announce my presence, but nothing came out. _A fine time to get tongue tied_ I thought to myself. I turned to retreat, just then, she spoke up.

"What do you want?" Her head still facing the ocean, gazing out at it, her voice guarded.

"I... um... well you see..." I couldn't think of anything to say, I felt utterly useless. I heard my mind's encouragement, but there was no response to say. I tried to finish my sentence I started with the only words that danced on my tongue, "I'm sorry." I was sort of apologizing for the way Paul and Jared acted and also for my sudden lack of communication skills.

I could feel her eyes on me now, so I turned to meet her gaze. One of her eye brows were raised and she asked, "For?" She didn't seem so angry now, she almost seemed relaxed, even the guard in her voice was gone.

I to relaxed a little, trying to figure out how to speak properly. When I finally regained control of my brain, I gave her a warm smile and sat beside her... ready to give her an answer.

"Well, for the way Paul acted."

"It's not your fault." Her face fell back to the vast ocean again.

"Well, no, but Paul really did hurt you, I saw it in your eyes when I was trying to help you. I don't know what got into Paul, I mean he's always had a short fuse, but still he shouldn't..." I trailed off realizing that I was now rambling.

It was silent for a few minutes, then she turned to face me again, smiling, "Thanks." The smile didn't reach her eyes and it was short lived, but it was a sign that she understood I was just trying to comfort her.

This was my chance to find out her story. I seemed to get excited by that fact. I started to speak and as I did she looked at me again, showing me that she was now interested in what I was about to say. "So... umm..." I ran my fingers through my hair to sooth my nerves, then continued, "What's your story, how'd you end up in La Push?"

Her expression changed to one that didn't look so good, at first... I wanted to erase what I just asked, but then her expression changed to a peaceful one as she let out a small sigh and began to speak, "Well, where else was I going to go? I mean, I didn't really have anywhere else and since Quileute blood runs through my veins, it seemed fitting I'd end up here." The look on my face must have spoke louder than any words I could have said cause her expression changed again as a question slipped through her lips, "Did you really believe that I'd be here if I wasn't at least part Quileute?"

"I didn't mean to offend you, it's just outside, you don't carry any hint of a Quileute trait. I guess I didn't really consider that one of your parents, or even grandparents were apart of my tribe."

"Yeah..." Her face turned hard, "Neither did your friend Paul."

"But Jared said that you plowed right through Paul and kept going like you were oblivious to him."

Her eyes became sad again, and she lowered them to her lap, "I know, but when I heard what he was..." She cut herself off with a look of shock, suddenly she pushes herself up. "I've got to go." Without another word, she turns and darted away. What was she about to say and why did it upset her like that? Did Paul actually start the fight and she just ran into him as a way of defending herself... her feelings? I was determined to find out. I pushed myself up as well and headed home... looking forward to class in the morning.


	3. Imprinting and the Uley

**Chapter 2 - Imprinting and the Uley's**

**Jacob's POV**

When I arrived home, Billy was in the living room, he pulled his eyes away from the old, small tv set to examine me. His face showed a hint of disappointment in it, as I shifted my eyes to the kitchen table, my school books were there and that confirmed that my dad already knew today's events. I'm sure Quil informed him, Billy worried about me too much, like a father should. When I didn't come straight home from school, he knew something happened... Quil bringing my books home only showed him that his suspicions were right. He probably demanded the whole story from Quil and Quil was too honest to cover for me. I stood there wondering if my dad was going to lecture me on how I should've handled the situation, then I slowly made my way to the small couch next to Billy and flopped down. Billy's eyes followed me til the tv caught his attention again, he stared at the game for a few minutes, then his eyes shifted over to me.

"So... how was school?" He asked in a tone that didn't really seem like he was asking that as a question.

I chose my words carefully, then replied, "Not too bad, I'm sure tomorrow will be better."

Billy's eyes slide back to gaze at the tv once again, he didn't look like he had anything else to say. I stood up, walking to the kitchen, inspecting the inventory of food. Grabbing the bread, sliced meat, mayonnaise, a butter knife, and a plate... I made myself a couple sandwiches and retreated to my room. After I woofed down my food, I started to replay today over in my head. I questioned if I should go speak to Jared and Paul, I honestly didn't want to leave things the way they were too long, after all... they were family. The light through my window started to dim and I would have to go on patrol soon, Jared and Seth were with me tonight. I debated with myself, finally deciding to go over to Paul's and work things out with him first, then I'd smooth things out with Jared later on tonight. I grabbed my used plate and exited my small room. I placed the plate in the sink and stood behind Billy.

"Hey dad, I'm going over Paul's for a little while, then I have patrol with Seth and Jared tonight, I'll be home later."

Billy never moved, just let out a grunt to inform me that he heard me, but as I turned to close the door, I spied an approving look in his eyes. The walk to Paul's wasn't too far, but I slowed my steps so that I could think of what I would say. I still didn't think that what Paul did was right, but he was always known to go overboard in tense situations and he was right, I didn't know the whole story... maybe I needed to know everything before patching things up with Paul. As I walked past a vacant house, there was a dim light shinning through the back window.

_"Where's that light coming from? No one lives here, right?"_ I asked myself.

I quietly made my way around to the window that was lit up and peered through it. Kaitlyn laid across a small bed reading a book. My eyes adjusted to notice that she was practically wearing nothing, just a small shirt and underwear. My face started to turn red as I noted how sexy she looked laying there. Her head snapped away from her book and she looked to the window. I ducked down a little, I suddenly felt like a peeping tom. I hoped that she had not recognized me and thought that whoever she saw ran off. I heard the window being pulled open and I knew I was caught, so I stood up to meet her confused look.

"Jacob Black..." Her tone didn't seem upset that she found me outside her window at dusk... spying on her, it had a hint of sarcasm in it as she continued, "Trader by day, pervert by night." She giggled while a small smile broke out on her face. I felt more blood rush to my face, turning it ever more red than it just was. She stopped giggling, but the smile never left her face, she then asked, "Why don't you try the door, you know, like _normal_ people do?"

I was so embarrassed, the only thing I could do was nod and walk to the door. When I reached her door, it had already been opened for me, so I walked in and closed it behind me. She was sitting in the small living room, waiting for me to enter. I noticed that she had put on some sweat pants, thank god... not that I didn't enjoy seeing her half dressed, but that would surely have hindered my communication skills deeply. I sat down in the chair beside her, she still wore a smile, was she really that happy to see me or just glad to know that it wasn't some old stranger stalking her window at night? Her smile grew bigger as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I know you're not a pervert Jacob, relax." I followed her eyes to my tightly clenched fists. I hadn't noticed that I was that tense, I could only imagine what expression I wore on my face. I let out a low sigh and flexed my hands to relax them. I also tried to replace whatever look invaded my face with something more calm. She spoke again through a more pleased smile, "So, mind telling me what you were doing out there?"

It wasn't like I had anything to hide, so I began to explain, "Well... you see... I was on my way to Paul's and... I noticed a light coming from this house... I thought that no one lived here... I was just curious... I didn't mean to startle you." I felt stupid while giving that explanation.

She could tell that I was still embarrassed and on edge, "Jacob, seriously, it's ok... relax. It's not like I'm going to call the cops or anything. I was just teasing you earlier... to make you feel better about the awkward situation."

Slowly, the thoughts while I was walking to Paul's seeped into my brain again, I spoke up a bit more relaxed now, "Hey Kaitlyn, do you mind if I asked you what happened at school today? You know, between you and Paul? You never did finish telling me."

Her smile disappeared, it was replaced by a more apologetic grin, "Yeah, I'm sorry I cut our conversation so short. I have trouble trusting people and I felt I was telling you too much... plus, Paul's _your_ friend and I didn't want to come between you two." She paused briefly, shaking her head like she was trying to break free from a trance, then the smile regained control of her mouth as she continued, "But no, I don't mind telling you what happened. See, I had _heard_ some things about what Paul thought about me and they really upset me. I didn't know him and he didn't know me, he shouldn't be so quick to judge someone. I saw him and Jared standing outside the cafeteria and I guess my anger got the best of me. I did plow into him, like they said I did... I meant to inside my head, but I didn't actually want to... it just happened before I could stop myself. Then Paul called me a few harsh names and started talking about my dad. He claimed I was unwanted and unwelcome here. He continued to call me names, but when I reminded him that his father didn't want him, that's when he knocked the books out of my hands... then, well you and Quil showed up and you know the rest." She paused again, the smile gone now and she looked at the ground, "Jacob, I'm really sorry I snapped at you... when you tried to help me pick my books up... I was just angry and I knew you were Paul's friend, I wasn't thinking right at the time."

She really did look like she wished she could take that moment back. "Look Kaitlyn, it's ok... really, I know how anger pushes you to not act like yourself. Look at what I did, I'm usually not that violent. I forgive you and I know now what happened." I flashed a cheesy grin at her as she brought her eyes back up to my face. Her words began to slowly sink in and it hit me that she said Paul talked about her dad. "Wait... Paul knows your dad?" I asked, smile gone and replaced by confusion.

"Yeah... he should... he's _his_ dad too." She seemed annoyed by that fact.

"But, no one is sure who Paul's dad really is, not even Paul, right?" I was becoming even more confused by the minute. Everyone always thought that Paul's dad was either Quil's dad, Sam's dad, or my dad. I shivered at that last choice, my dad couldn't be his dad cause he imprinted on my sister and if Paul was my brother... my _real_ brother, then it would just be totally wrong for him to be with Rachel. Then another shiver ran down my spine, what if my dad _was_ Paul's dad, did that mean that Kaitlyn was my sister? I didn't like were my thoughts were going, I couldn't look at her when my question slipped out, "So, who _is_ your dad?"

She thought for a moment, her eyes still fixed on me, "Well, my mom gave me her last name, she had it changed after I was born and my dad claimed he didn't want me. I didn't know much about my dad, my mom wouldn't talk about him... it was too hard for her... I guess. After she died, I found my birth certificate, it stated that my last name at birth was 'Uley', so that means that Sam's father is my father."

I let out a huge sigh of relief, glad she didn't say my last name. But that still didn't clear up Paul, how'd she know about Paul? I looked at her again asking another question, "So how'd you know that he's Paul's dad too?"

A small grin graced her lovely face once more, "The same way that Sam knows, it's our scent... all three of us have very similar scents... the 'Uley' scent. Sure we all look different, but the smell is the same."

I leaned over and sniffed her, she was right... course, I never smelled her and compared it to Sam or Paul, but now that she mentioned it, they all did smell close to each other. She let out another giggle, pushing herself up out of the chair, "You want something to drink?" she asked through her giggles while walking into the kitchen. I jumped up following her closely, protesting that I could get it myself. We both reached for the refrigerator door, my hand on top of hers. I paused and a warm, fuzzy feeling invaded my head. I quickly pulled my hand back and tried to apologize, but before I could get the words to form, she pushed me against the wall. My eyes widen from the shook, then her lips found mine. At first, I protested this, I'm not sure why, cause I wanted this exact moment since I first saw her enter the school's office... then my lips started to react with hers, carefully melting to hers and setting my timing to hers. My left hand ran up her back to grab a handful of hair as my right wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to me. Her arms were already locked around my neck, I could feel them tighten, this made me tighten my hand that was in her hair and pull her hair a little. Her kiss became deeper, hotter... I followed her lead. I kept my eyes open, afraid if I closed them and opened them again that this would all be a dream. Her body pressed harder into mine, this caused me to moan and as I did her tongue found it's way to mine. I could feel her body trying to climb mine, so I moved my arms to pick her up. Her feet kicked against the wall lightly as she wrapped her legs around my waist. Her light kick on the wall had already set me into motion for the bedroom. As I entered the room, Sam's face entered my mind, then Paul's. What was I doing, this was their sister, I was suppose to protect her... not defile her. I broke from the kiss to lay her on the bed... I just stood there, torn. I'd been wanting this moment to happen, but now that it was, I just couldn't go through with this. My hands were shaking, resisting the urge to lay down with her and continue. She looked at me, speaking breathlessly, "Jacob, are you ok?"

I felt ashamed, I looked away from her. How was I going to explain this to her? I could never understand how Paul could imprint _my_ sister, but I just couldn't do the same thing. I shook my head, "Kaitlyn, we can't do this."

Her face showed a hint of sadness, but a great deal of confusion, "Why not?"

I knew I could never explain the loyalty to Sam and Paul to her, it was a pack thing, so I lied to her, "I just don't feel the same way." I was even more ashamed now, lying to her.

I could see the tears working up in her eyes, I tried to keep from looking at her, every time I did, my heart skipped a beat and all I wanted to do was hold her, kiss her, be with her in every way possible. She started to speak, her voice shakened, "How do you feel about me then? What was it that _made_ you kiss me back like that?"

I couldn't avoid her stare, I longed to see her beautiful face, I brought my eyes up and she took my breath away like she always did. I couldn't lie anymore, not to her. "Well... I'm in love with you..." I let out a sigh and continued, "All I think about is you. I've wanted you since I first laid eyes on you. I have no idea why I have such strong feelings for you, but I do and even now... I have the urge to do something that I know would make you mine forever, but I just can't do it. You're Sam's sister and Paul's too... they are like brothers to me and it just doesn't seem right to me. I'm suppose to protect you, not take advantage of you."

She got up from the bed and started walking towards me, the look in her eyes promised that she wasn't going to make this easy. Every step she took forwards, I took backwards til I hit the wall were all this started. I tried to move for the door, but her right arm blocked me from passing, her left arm came up to pin me where I was. I tried to look away, but my own feelings for her wouldn't allow that. I stared at her intense face, melting were I stood, she moved her face closer to mine and I prayed that she wouldn't kiss me again... I couldn't resist a second time. Even now my lips danced, wanting to connect with hers again. My body was already rising a few more degrees, protesting my mind and willpower. My head tugged forward to crash my lips into her and I jerked it back hitting my head on the wall. Her face stopped inches from mine, as she spoke, her breath surrounded my face... begging me to give in, "I need you, Jacob... I dreamed about you before I ever met you. We were made for each other, I know you feel that... stop fighting how you feel, you can't fight this, even for 'moral values'... even now, you want to taste my kiss again."

She was all too right and no matter how hard I fought, I was losing. My face slightly moved forward, closing the gap between us... my lips found hers again and we were locked in each other's arms again, continuing where we left off. Oh god she tasted so good! My senses filled with nothing but her, my frantic kisses started to become deeper, more violent. She lured me back into the bedroom, I could feel my wolf side emerging, wanting to just imprint her, then take her. She tugged my shirt up, breaking our kiss only long enough to free it from my body. When her lips reconnected with mine, it felt like I hadn't kissed her in years, I couldn't risk leaving her lips again, so I just ripped her shirt off. Her hands helped me out of my pants as I kicked off both shoes, I was there in just boxers. I helped her get out of her sweat pants, I wanted to admire her perfect body as she stood there in just a pair of underwear, but I couldn't get my lips to cooperate, they just wouldn't leave hers. After a few minutes more, I was sure that if I stopped the kiss, I wouldn't change my mind about making love to her... I wanted that more than my stupid 'moral values', as she put it. I broke from the kiss and looked her body over, "Beautiful..." is all my breathless mouth could release and she blushed while shooting a timid grin my way. Was she starting to get shy with me now? She sat on the bed, scooting back to the middle, without hesitation, I climbed on the bed and started kissing down her body, upon reaching her underwear, I removed them while wiggling out of my boxers. I laid her back gently and pulled the sheets over us, I then caught a glimpse of her face and she looked scared.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She let out a shy giggle and said, "This is so silly, but... um... I'm a virgin and I have no idea what I'm doing... umm... and..." she paused looking even more worried than before, then continued, "umm.. you're kind of a _big_ guy, I'm sort of afraid you'll hurt me."

I let out a relieved breath, "It's ok, I don't know what I'm doing either... I've never done this before..." I let out a low throaty laugh, kind of embarrassed now, "but I'm sure we can figure it out together." I tried to reassure her, but I noticed her worried expression didn't change and I knew she was more concerned about if I would hurt her, so I continued, "and, umm... if I start to hurt you, just let me know and I'll stop... I don't want to hurt you." I smiled a little when she did and she started to kiss my chest, then my neck. I wiggled my hips in between hers and carefully, slowly started to insert my 'manhood' inside her. About halfway in, her nails went in my back and I stopped to ask, "Are you ok? Want me to stop?" I really hopped her answer was a no, but if I was hurting her, I'd stop.

"It hurts a little, but no, don't stop." She breathed.

I continued, feeling the blood run down my back from where she clawed the hell out of me... it was a good thing I heal fast. We started moving with each other, man it felt so great! I started pumping harder, deeper and her nails were in my arm now, I almost stopped again to make sure she was ok, but just then she let out a moan that sounded like the word 'yes'. I continued, letting my animal instincts take over, I became a little more passionate with her, a little more rough. She was screaming now, taking both hands off me, clawing at the pillows and bed. I was sure that her screams were from pleasure and not pain, so I got confident and pushed myself harder. The things that came out of her mouth took me by surprise. "Fuck. Me. Harder!" she half screamed and half moaned.

Who was I to deny her? Hearing the pleasure I was giving her set my body on fire and I pushed myself to the limits. I could hear my self moaning with her and I could feel her nails had found their way to my back again... ripping open more skin. I let out a low growl from the pain, but it was the good kind of pain. After about 20 minutes of this intense work out, I felt like I was going to explode, my body started to tingle and I heard her yell out. "OH MY GOD!" That's all it took, she got off and so did I . My body felt so worn out, but in a good way. I rolled off to the side so she could catch her breath as I tried to catch my own. I felt her looking at me, I turned my head to face her. Once I saw her face and the huge smile it displayed... it happened, I couldn't stop it... I imprinted her. That was it, she was mine forever, no matter what either of us did, we could never be apart and I was thrilled at that thought. She rolled over on top of me and sat up saying, "'Bout time, I imprinted you back when I first kissed you." She had that same huge smile on her face, but this one showed a hint of triumph in it.

My eyes widen, "YOU WHAT!" I could feel myself scream at her, though I didn't mean to, I was just shocked.... only werewolves could imprint. My conclusion took me by surprise, I pushed her off me and jumped up from the bed to my feet. "T-that m-means y-you're a... a..."

I couldn't finish that sentence, it had to be a lie, but she seemed to have no problem finishing what I started, "A werewolf." She announced while sitting up and pulling the covers around her. "Yes, I'm a werewolf, Jacob... just like you, and Sam, and Paul."

I still had the look of shock on my face, she knew the whole time that we were werewolves? "Why didn't you say anything to us about knowing? You should have at least told me, instead of springing it on me like this."

I moved to my boxers and slide them on, then sat on the edge of the bed waiting for her to answer, "Well, I guess I hadn't fully decided if I was going to stay here. I told you, I didn't want to cause problems and it was feeling like my presence here was doing just that. I didn't mean to kiss you, but when I felt your hand on mine... I couldn't control myself. I had been wanting to imprint you from the time I saw you in the office and again in class... every time I saw you, that's all I could think about, but I wanted to be sure that you really wanted me too. When you started to kiss me back, I couldn't hold it in anymore, so I just gave up and I imprinted you. I never expected you to start to reject me after I did it... it brought me back to thinking that imprinting was bullshit, I always thought it was... if it wasn't, then Paul wouldn't be here."

"What do you mean 'wouldn't be here'?" I asked.

"When my mom did talk about my dad, it was when I turned 15 and started phasing. She had to be there for me, to be the one to tell me what was going on cause my dad wouldn't. My mom told me everything that happened between her and my dad and she told me that he imprinted her, but he left her! If you imprint your true soul mate, the person you're suppose to be with for eternity, then how could my dad leave if it was true?! If imprinting was real, then my dad wouldn't have left my mom and Paul would not have been made or born." I was shocked, I thought Paul was her older brother, like Sam was. Paul certainly looked older than her. She broke my thoughts off as she continued, "I wanted to tell you about being a werewolf, about everything on the cliff, but I was so afraid, I'm not used to letting people in... but for some reason, I feel like I already knew you. I guess it's cause I've dreamed about you for the past 5 years."

"What do you mean _everything_ and why would you dream about someone you never met?" My question was cut short as I looked outside and noticed how late it was getting. I jumped up and pulled on my clothes as fast as I could, "Shit! I'm sorry, but I have to go, I'm late!"

"Late? Late for what?" She asked me.

"I'm on patrol tonight with Seth and Jared, man... Sam's going to be pissed at me." I told her while sitting back down to pull on my shoes.

She reaches up, wrapping her arms around me, man... that really made it hard to move... to leave. "Do you _have_ to go?" She asked, disappointment tickled her tone.

I reached back, pulling her into my lap, "Yeah, I do... but I'll come back when I'm done... if you think you'll still be up... it'll be really late though." I smiled at her when she nodded and I pulled her in to kiss her. I picked her up while still kissing her, placing her in the spot I was just sitting in, then unlocking her firm hold on me. I broke the kiss to smile at her again, then I kissed her forehead and darted out the door.


	4. New Member of the Family

**Chapter 3 - New Member of the Family**

**Jacob's POV**

As soon as I was in the forest that bordered La Push, I stripped, securing my clothes to my leg and then I phased. I promptly heard Seth's voice in my head asking me were I'd been and then I heard Sam break in, _"You're late, we've been waiting ten minutes on you... you better have a good excuse when you get here!"_ Sam threatened in an annoyed tone. As I entered the clearing where Sam, Jared, and Seth waited, I saw them tense up and they started to growl. I turned to where they were staring and my mouth flew open. I took a few steps backwards growling myself. There at the edge of the forest was a huge wolf, bigger than me... and I was said to have been the biggest anyone seen. This monstrous wolf had long bright white fur and he easily towered over me even while in the crouched position for attack. Suddenly, the white wolf took off running towards me, was he attacking me? The guys would never reach me in time to help, I looked back at the guys, Sam was holding them back, but why? Was this a test... or maybe my punishment for being late? I readied myself, awaiting the attack. The white wolf hit me hard and then pounced on me, pinning me to the ground... my neck was in his mouth. I struggled to move, but he was so much stronger than me, it was useless. Seth took off across the clearing and the white wolf shot a glare at him. In a gruff tone, the white wolf told Seth, _"Stop! Don't come any closer!"_

Seth obeyed! It was as if Sam himself gave the command and Seth couldn't resist it, even though he wanted to. The white wolf turned his gaze at me and opened his mouth. This was it, he was going to kill me and Sam would sacrifice me to keep the rest of the pack safe. I closed my eyes awaiting the finishing blow, but then the white wolf just licked me! I opened my eyes as he got off me and he was now laughing at me. He walked to the edge of the forest again, I stood up on the defensive, watching him. What was going on? The wolf slide behind a tree and when he reappeared, he was in human form, cept it wasn't a he... it was a she... it was Kaitlyn! I was stunned, I couldn't move, I couldn't believe she was so strong and so big! Then I felt stupid that I hadn't noticed it was her from the start, she was as beautiful in wolf form as she was in human. She walked up to me with a smirk on her face. I wanted to ask her why she was here, but that would require me to phase to human and I just didn't have time to play around, loads of work to get done. As I turned away from her to meet up with the guys, Kaitlyn spoke, "To answer your question, I'm here to help." I turned back to her, my eyes wide with shock. Did she just answer my unasked question? I shook my head... No, of course not, you can only read minds in werewolf form. Just then she spoke again, "I can hear anyone's thoughts no matter what form I'm in." Her smirk turned to a deep grin as she said this.

My mouth hung open again, _"Amazing!"_ the words just slipped out and Kaitlyn blushed from them.

I phased back, pulling on my shorts. I took Kaitlyn by her hand and we raced up to where the others were. They had also phased back. Jared gave Kaitlyn a raw stare, then asked, "What the hell is _she_ doing here and when did she become a werewolf?"

I started to speak up, to defend Kaitlyn, but Sam beat me to it. Sam slapped Jared in the back of the head as he spoke, "Don't disrespect her, she's apart of the pack now and you _will_ show her the same respect you show me." Jared looked unhappy by Sam's demand, but didn't dare object. Sam moved his eyes around the group, taking in everyone's confused expressions, then continued, "Let me explain. Kaitlyn is my younger half sister..." You could see the shock on Seth's and Jared's faces as Sam continued once more, "Which would explain why Seth obeyed her command, She's not an 'alpha' wolf, but it's in her blood, so if she chooses to use her dominance, there is no disobeying her... just like with Jacob."

That made sense, it was my birth right to be an alpha of the pack... the leader, but I passed it onto the next in line, the beta... which was Sam. I refused the responsibility cause I just couldn't make decisions for the pack that could put my brothers lives in danger. It was too much pressure on me and at the time, my life wasn't going so well. Besides, Sam was the first to turn, he was older than I was by a few years and he always believed in the legends that I dismissed... it was only right that he assume the alpha position, but if I ever wanted to take over, I could as it's my right to be alpha. Sam broke my thoughts, "So, Kaitlyn came to me after her class, we talked about everything and agreed that she should be apart of the pack, if she stayed here in La Push. I know a lot of the Quileute's here don't agree with her living among us and attending our school, but let me assure you that she has as much right to be here as anyone else. She may not look like it, but we do share the same father. You guys seen with your own eyes that she's, indeed, a werewolf and I'm sure Jacob felt the power she carries in that form." My eyes shifted to Sam and I nodded. Sam nodded back to me and began again, "She also carries a couple _gifts_, gifts that none of us have ever seen in another werewolf, and they will prove useful as they are quiet remarkable. I'm proud to call her my sister and I welcome her with open arms to the pack... as should the rest."

With that Sam gave Kaitlyn a hug, then slowly looked over at me with disbelief. I tilted my head to the side confused asking Sam, "What?"

Sam motioned for me to follow him and started walking away from the pack. I looked at Kaitlyn and she simply said, "Sorry Jacob, I didn't mean to." I thought to myself _'Mean to what?'_ and continued to follow Sam til we were out of sight of the pack. Sam turned to me, slapping me across the face, you could hear it echo through the forest. I placed my hand over the point of impact, "What the hell was that for?"

Sam looked at me, a little bit of anger touched his eyes, "You know what you did, how could you, she's _my_ sister!"

I finally caught on, but how'd he know? "Sam, look... I'm not sure how you know or what you know, but I love her... I tried to fight it, I really did. She kissed me and as much as I wanted that, I stopped her, thinking about how you and Paul would feel..."

Before I could finish, he clenched his fist and drew it back. Before Sam released his blow, Kaitlyn walked up, "Sam, stop! It's not your place to pick who I can have in my life or what position they hold. I didn't mean to show you that, I was just so happy about it and you touched me before I could clear my mind. Please Sam, accept this cause it's what I want and I never been happier. Jacob's telling the truth, I started it and he tried to defy his love for me.. for you and Paul, but even you know how hard it is to resist when you're meant to be with that person."

Sam gave her a loving look, then turned that same loving look to me, "So... you and my sister, huh?" The look faded to a more grim one, "If you _ever_ hurt her, I'll break your neck!" Then he walked off to rejoin Seth and Jared.

Kaitlyn turned to follow Sam, but my hand caught her shoulder. "What did you mean by _show_?" I asked her.

She turned to me with a smile, "Well that's my other gift, remember, Sam said I had a _couple_. I not only can read mind, but I can let others read my own."

I was taken back by this, she really was special, "How does all this work?" I asked her, wanting all the cards on the table. If I was going to be with her from now on, I need to know everything about her.

"Ok, well, like you know how the pack can see each other's thoughts? I can see anyone's thoughts, anywhere, in either form. In addition to that, if I come in contact with someone and I'm willing to share my thoughts, I can show them what's on my mind. So when Sam hugged me, he caught me thinking about you and me, he saw us imprint each other, kissing each other... everything."

"Everything?!" I almost yelled

She looked to the ground, "Everything... sorry."

I just laughed, "No wonder he slapped me and wanted to kick my ass." I reached over and grabbed Kaitlyn's hand, "Come on, we have work to get done and it's really late now."

When we reached Sam, he quickly gave us orders and headed back to his and Emily's house to wait for our reports. The four of us phased and ran the perimeters Sam told us to. Kaitlyn picked up on things fast and she was very in tune with the rest of us. She was the best woman ever, my chest swelled with pride cause she was all _mine_. After our assessments, we headed to Sam's so we could give him our reports. We didn't find anything out of the ordinary, so Sam called it a night and _ordered_ us to get some rest, eyes on me and Kaitlyn when he gave the order. Sam must have informed Emily about me and Kaitlyn cause the two girls were in the corner of the living room chatting, hugging, and Emily had tears in her eyes. Emily made her way over to me and hugged me around the neck. "I'm so happy for you, you finally found the girl you were looking for... the one you're meant to be with!" Emily said as tears streamed down her face.

"Thanks Emily, she's my heart and soul now." I said to her while hugging her back. Emily was Sam's imprint and she saw how I was with Bella. Her words meant a lot to me cause she always wished that Bella would return my love. Emily watched me go through the torture I did with Bella and she would tell me that Bella wasn't the one for me... it was Emily's support that kept me from making the biggest mistake ever and imprinting Bella. If I had imprinted her, I believe that I would have never been able to love anyone else but her forever and she would still pick Edward over me. Now that I have Kaitlyn, I'm so grateful to Emily for not letting me make the mistake of picking the wrong person. I thought I was in love with Bella, I thought that she was the one I was meant to be with, but I didn't know you could have stronger feels... stronger than I already had for Bella. Emily knew and she was there for me when I needed her to be.

After our goodbyes, Kaitlyn and I walked to my house, I wanted to stay the night at Kaitlyn's, but I had to tell my dad and pick up a few things. Kaitlyn and I entered my house hand and hand, Billy looked at us and noted our hands with his eyes. I was glad my dad was still up, but I started to get a little nervous by what his reaction would be. I closed the front door and pulled Kaitlyn to the small couch beside my dad. We sat down and I began a conversation with him. "Dad, before you say anything, let me finish, ok?" Billy just nodded once, looking from my face to Kaitlyn's then back to mine. "Ok, well dad, this is Kaitlyn, the girl that just moved to La Push. I know that when you heard about what happened at school, you probably guessed that I had feelings for her and probably worried things would end badly for me. Well, she loves me dad... a lot and I'm in love with her. We sort of imprinted on each other..."

My dad interrupted, as I knew he would, "Each other?"

I continued, "Yeah, she's kind of a werewolf too. See, Sam's real father is also her real father."

Billy eyed Kaitlyn now, "You're very beautiful, I would never have guessed that you and Sam share the same dad. I'm sorry about him, but I'm glad you came here."

Kaitlyn put on a fake smile, "Thanks Mr. Black..." She turned her eyes to me and her fake smile stretched into a real one, "I'm glad I came here too."

"Oh please my dear, we're practically family now, call me Billy." Billy said with a bigger smile than Kaitlyn's.

I interrupted the conversation they were having to finish mine, "So dad... I wanted to let you know about all this cause I'm going to stay at her house tonight." I sheepishly grinned. I knew what my dad was thinking now, but his face also showed that he understood imprinting had a great deal to do with why I wanted to stay with her.

"Yeah sure, sure Jake... just don't forget about school." He said this with a grin.

"No worries there dad." I said while going to my room to get some clothes and then as I passed the kitchen table, I grabbed my books. Looking at Kaitlyn now, I asked, "Are you ready?"

"It was nice meeting you Billy." She said as she stood and shook his hand.

"Same here my dear." Billy said as Kaitlyn walked towards the door.

As Kaitlyn turned her back to us, walking out the door, I saw my dad slide me a quick wink. I just shook my head... blushing and exited the house. Kaitlyn grabbed my hand and locked her fingers between mine. "You're dad's really sweet... I see where you get your good looks and charm from." She informed me with a cute little smile. All I could do was nod and smile, blushing a bit more red than I already was.

When we walked through her door, she started to shake and tensed up. When I saw the shadowy figure sitting in her living room, I too tensed up and started to shake. Kaitlyn reached for the light switch, flipping it on. We both relaxed a bit, now seeing it was Paul sitting there. "So, you don't wait long, huh?" Paul said while shifting his eyes to our still locked hands.

"Paul, look man, I know we had a bad day, but can't we all just try and get along?" I asked while unlocking my hand from Kaitlyn's so I could bend down and pick my things up.

Paul looked up at Kaitlyn and stood causing me to stand too. "First you steal my dad away from me, now you steal my 'brother', what's next?" He didn't look pleased with Kaitlyn and certainly didn't accept her like Sam had.

"Paul, I didn't steal _our_ dad from you, your mom was with him while my mom was a few months pregnant with me. If anyone stole him, it was your mom. I don't understand what you're talking about." Kaitlyn informed him.

"He told my mom that he imprinted on another woman and he had to go be with her cause she was with child... this was right after my mom told him that she was pregnant with me. He left my mom to be with your mom." Paul told Kaitlyn, clinching his hands into fists. I didn't know why I was so protective... inching in front of Kaitlyn, she could probably take Paul.

"Paul, that's his way of running out on responsibility. My mom never seen _our_ dad after he left her and got with your mom. He told my mom that he didn't want to be a father and ran off. Open your eyes, he did the same thing to Sam's mom, left her too when she told him that she was pregnant with Sam. He just doesn't want to be a father, you can't blame me for that!" Kaitlyn reasoned with Paul and it looked like it was sinking in.

Paul eased up a little, looking a bit heartbroken, "Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, you can even go confirm that with Sam, he'll tell you." She reassured Paul.

"I didn't know that." Paul said and by his tone, he seemed upset with himself for how he treated Kaitlyn. After all, now he knew she was in the same boat as he was. Paul was never good at apologizing, but he looked at Kaitlyn and tried very hard to do just that. "I'm... you know... sorry. I didn't mean... all the things I said to you at school. I just... thought that... _our_ dad picked you over me and... well it hurt me a lot..." He paused for a few minutes and he looked Kaitlyn in the eye, "Can we start over?"

"Sure! I'd love that." Kaitlyn said in a very happy tone.

Paul moved past us to the door, then turned to look at us once again, "Hey, before I go, what's the story with you two?" I looked down blushing with a smile and Kaitlyn let out a little giggle while blushing herself. Paul caught on without a word from us, "Oooooh, I see." He laughed, turned, and walked out the door... shutting it behind him. Of course Paul had taken the news better than Sam, Paul was with my sister and he seen nothing wrong with that.

"It's getting late, as it stands now, we're only getting a few hours of sleep before school." Kaitlyn told me.

"Yeah, you're right." I agreed as we changed for bed and laid down together. Her body molded into mind and I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her as close to me as I could. "I love you." I whispered in her ear.

She giggled and said, "I love you too." before we both finally succumbed to the sleep deprivation.


	5. Disaster A Familiar Friend's Return

**Chapter 4 – Disaster A Familiar Friend's Return**

**Jacob's POV**

A beam of light shone through the window, had I really denied myself sleep to stare at my angel all night? I quietly exit the bed, careful not to wake Kaitlyn. I yawn as I enter the kitchen, looking for something to make for us. I throw together some ingredients into a large frying pan and in the end, I re-enter the bedroom carrying two plates holding omlettes. I place the plates on the small nightstand beside the bed and lay back down beside Kaitlyn, cuddling up next to her. It's sounds crazy, but in the fifteen minutes I was gone, I missed her. She stirs a bit, letting out a tiny moan. I start from her finger tips of her right hand and kiss a path all the way to her lips. As I reach her mouth, she moans again, then I can feel a smile stretch across her lips. I pull back smiling myself.

"'Morning babe." I greet her when she opens her eyes.

"'Morning my love." She whispers, smiling from ear to ear now.

I reach over and grab a plate, the one with the most amount on it and hand it to her as she sits up. "Awe, you're just the best Jake, thanks." She says while leaning over to briefly pecked my lips. I just smile, I couldn't believe how much of an appetite she had, she could definitely eat me under the table. She looks at the clock and then to me, I could see the stress in her eyes, she was afraid that we were late for school again. "What day is it?" She asks, her tone a bit worried.

"It's Saturday, don't worry." I assure her, she relaxes, letting out a small sigh. The past four days had been a blur, but we managed to keep up in class and now it was time to slow down, at least for the next two days.

"Thank god." She breaths. A familiar green tent graces her skin, the same tent I've seen the last four days and off to the bathroom she runs. I join her, standing beside her to hold her hair back, as last night's dinner demands an exit.

"Babe, let's face it, you need to see the La Push..."

She cuts me off as I'm patting her back lightly, "No doctors."

"But you said that the last hundred times I've suggested it, there's something wrong..."

She cuts me off again, "Look... Emily put it in your head that I was pregnant, but the pregnancy test confirmed that I wasn't. I know what you're hinting at, I can see it in your head... no matter how much you want it to be true, I'm not pregnant... nor will I ever be pregnant... I can't have kids and you know that."

"Yeah, but what if the test was wrong? You need to see a doctor... for the baby's sake." I say while rubbing her stomach.

She smacks my hand away, "Jake..." She says in an annoyed tone, "I love you to death, but if I hear the word _baby _come out of your mouth again, I'm going to have to kill you."

"Kaitlyn be reasonable, ok... let's say this isn't due to a ba-..." her shape look cuts me off, "I mean due to the aforementioned _issue_, then you still need to see a doctor cause women don't just puke their guts out on a daily bases, do they?" I say to her, not really questioning what women do. Seeing that she was finally done dispelling previously digested food, I get her a glass of water and help her to her feet.

She wiggles free from my grip, "Oh Jacob, I'm fine... I just have the flu or a stomach virus. I'll be right as rain in a couple days, you'll see." She reassures me.

**One month later...**

I sit next to her, seeing another great dinner going to waste. "Will you go see the doctor now?" I ask while holding her hair back... once again.

"Ugh..." Is all she manages to get out before the next round of food attacks her throat... looking for an exit.

"Kaitlyn, you're sick and you're getting worse! Listen, you missed your last two periods, you eat more than the whole pack, most of your day is spent in the bathroom... I mean just look at your feet, they are twice their normal size!" I take my hand and rub her stomach, "Admit it, there's a baby in there."

That was all it took, she exploded on me, throwing everything she could get her hands on at me while yelling, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!" She chased me out of the house, stopping at the door.

I turn to look at her from the yard, "There, I'm out! And for the record... _mood swings_ is another sign that you're..."

She cuts me off sharply, "It's not mood swings, it's called the _Jacob Black Syndrome_ and apparently there's not cure... it just drives you _crazy_... ugh!" She slams the door before I could get another word in. I shove my hands in my pockets and start to whistle as I head to my dad's house, guess I'll be staying there tonight.

**Kaitlyn's POV**

I slam the front door, feeling the need to re-open it and run into his arms. I hung my head, I felt so stupid for the way I acted. I crawled back into bed, I knew Jacob was just trying to help, he's only concerned for my health since I had been sick for over a month now. I let out a sigh and reach for the phone that rested on the nightstand. I dialed a familiar number and listen as the dial tone started to ring.

"Hello?" I heard Emily's voice.

"Hi Em, it's Kaitlyn." I respond.

"Oh! Hello honey, how are you feeling?" She asks in a concerned tone.

"'Bout the same and to make things worse, Jake and I just had a fight... he's probably staying at his dad's tonight." I inform her through a frown.

"Awe, that's horrible, you shouldn't be so hard on him, stress isn't what you need right now." She says, I knew she was implying that stress would hurt the nonexistent baby I was carrying.

I let out an annoyed breath, "Emily, I'm not pregnant, what is it with you and Jacob?"

"Kaitlyn, is that what the fight was about?" She asks.

"Yeah, all I've heard from him, for over a month now, is that the pregnancy test was wrong or I'm so sick that I need to see the La Push doctor. He's right about one thing, I'm sick alright... sick of having the same argument with him, he's driving me nuts!" I practically yell the last part in the phone.

"You know Jake's just worried about you. He's right about seeing a doctor though, there's something going on with your body and you should get it checked out. He also _could_ be right about the test too. They do give false readings sometimes, it's been known to happen to people before. I really wish you would go to the La Push doctor and let them run a blood test on you, just to make sure you're not pregnant... then once that's confirmed, then they can start to find out why you are having all these symptoms." Emily said, starting to have a motherly tone now and it comforted me, but I still didn't like the idea of seeing a _doctor_.

"Emily, when I turned 14, loads of weird things happened to me. You know what I'm talking about... but I phased slowly, instead of being sick for a day or two, I was sick for a little over a year. Doctor after doctor ran every test known to man, some tests very painful, only to find nothing wrong with me! It wasn't til I actually phased to a wolf, a few months after my 15th birthday, that my mom realized what was going on. I don't want to go through that again.. no doctor!" I protested.

"But Kaitlyn, the doctor here in La Push _knows_ about the werewolves, he's studied them and knows everything about them. It wouldn't be like anything you went through before... he's a great doctor and besides, how do you know your not pregnant... all signs point to that..." I tried to interrupt her, but she continued, "I know, I know... but it's _possible_." She said in a firm voice.

"It's not _possible_, I was born infertile. I _can't_ have kids!" I did yell at her this time, to get my point across. Lowing my tone, I added, "You and Jacob are so stubborn."

"And so are you. I'll go with you, if that makes you feel better? Look at it this way, it will cure the problems you're having, even the one between you and Jake right now." I could hear a smile, she knew she was right and I knew she wouldn't give up.

I let out a sigh of defeat, "Fine, Monday, come over about..." She cuts me off.

"He works weekends." She said, sounding pleased.

"Ok then, meet me here in the morning, at 8 o'clock." I reluctantly agree, at least Jacob would be happy.

"See you in the morning!" Emily almost sang due to being so happy that I agreed.

"Yeah, bye." I said hanging the phone up. What had I expected calling her. I knew she would be in _Jacob mode_. I guess it was easier hearing it from her cause she was older than me or Jake, she sort of was like a second mother to the whole pack... even Sam. I let out a huge breath while throwing the covers over my head.

**Jacob's POV**

I reached for the door knob to enter my dad's house. As I opened the door, I seen my dad's smiling face, he was happy to see me... as always. I stepped in the house and closed the door behind me, when I turn back to my dad, he was looking around me at the door.

"Hey Jake, haven't seen you in a while... where's Kaitlyn? He asks.

Sometimes I think my dad likes seeing her more than me. I shrug at his question, "Probably home with her head in the toilet." The smile fades and disappears off his face.

"What happened, you two have a fight or something?" He asks, hoping that it was a fight, he knows she's been sick and he's just as worried as I am. I slink over to the small couch and sink down into the cushions. My dad eyes me now, awaiting a response.

"Yeah dad, we had a fight." I finally answered. I really didn't feel up to talking about this. I know things will be better in the morning, I just didn't like the fact that I wouldn't have her in my arms tonight. I stood up, "Dad, I really don't want to talk about this, everything will be fine in the morning... if you don't mind, I'll be staying here tonight." I informed him.

"Sure things Jake, you're always welcome here anytime." Billy said while looking up at me.

"Ok, I'm going out, I'll be back later." I tell Billy while making my ways to the door. I exit the house, closing the door behind me. I love my dad, he was always there for me, but I just didn't want to have this conversation with him. He watched me mope around for years over Bella and even though it was a small fight I had with Kaitlyn, it hurt just as much as it would have if I lost her forever. I didn't want to upset my dad again. I found my way to First Beach, I usually ended up here when I needed to think or cool down. As I stepped out on the sand, I noticed I wasn't alone. I saw a dark figure up the beach, a little too far away to make out who it was, but the shape suggested the person was female. This person must have seen me, they were making their way in my direction now. I bent down to scoop up a handful of multicolored rocks, skipping them one by one into the ocean's surface. I looked over to the approaching person again, they were close enough now that I seen who it was and my mouth dropped open... I had to take both hands and rub my eyes, making sure I wasn't seeing things.

"B-Bella?!" I managed to push out through the confusion.

She smiles wide now, standing only a foot away from me, "Hi Jake... wow, you look great!" She says while her eyes take in my whole seven foot four inch, three hundred and ten pound body, "Looks like you're grown since I last saw you, think you'll ever stop growing?" She teases.

"Umm... I guess not." Was all I could get to come out.

I must have had a mean look on my face cause she looks down shyly saying, "I know you told me not to come here anymore, just to leave you alone... I can see you're not happy to see me, but I just had to come see you... I missed you."

"No, no... it's not that... Well I mean yes... I've been kind of upset about something else... this really isn't helping." I couldn't really decide how I felt at that moment.

"What's going on that's got you so worked up, Jake?" She says while sitting on a dead tree along the beach... _our_ tree, the one we sat on when she first came to La Push after moving to Forks. She pats the spot next to her.

I let out a sigh, moving to sit beside her. As I sit down, I hopped this wasn't the wrong thing to do... I always had problems figuring out the right things to do... but I did need someone to talk to. It was always so easy to talk to Bella, so I began, "Well, you see... I met this girl named Kaitlyn and I imprinted on her. It's just like the legend said, I was drawn to her, couldn't think about anything but her. Anyway, there's something wrong with her, she's sick and I keep pushing the issue that she's pregnant... but she insists that she can't be. I'm just worried about her, it's slowly killing me cause she won't go see a doctor and I have to watch her getting worse by the day..." I trail off, thinking about Kaitlyn, wondering if she was ok right now.

Bella breaks through my concerns, "Wow Jake, I'm so happy that you finally found someone, but why are you here if you're so worried about her?" She cocks her head to the side while asking this.

I shrug my shoulders, "She kind of kicked me out... we had a fight." I say, sadness tickled my tone.

"Awe Jake!" She throws her arms around me. I know she was just being supportive, but it felt good to be in her arms again. She still felt the same, even her smell was the same. I took a deep breath, her scent filled my nose.

Something moving caught the corner of my eyes, I turned my head to focus on what it was. I saw a figure standing there and as my eyes adjusted, my mouth snapped open again and I immediately stand up... shaking Bella's arms off me. Kaitlyn had a look on her face that resembled anger and I looked down to her hands to see them shaking. I knew this wasn't a good idea. Bella already noticed that we weren't alone anymore.

"Calm down Kaitlyn, it's not what it looks like." I reason with her. I'm sure it looked really bad to her, she probably already read my thoughts.

"Oh?" She raises an eye brow, "So you didn't run into the arms of another woman for comfort?" I could hear the acid in her voice as she fought back the tears that formed in her eyes.

"Well... no... not exactly." It was the truth, I didn't, not really.

She was still fighting back the tears, but she placed a hard mask on her face, "So... what you're telling me is that my eyes deceive me, right?" Her eyes shoot over to Bella, then back to me.

"Um... something like that?" It wasn't a question, I didn't know what to say. She was twisting my words and the situation around. But I did sort of imply that it wasn't what it looked like.

"Now I suppose you'll convince me that what I heard you thinking earlier was just my imagination?" She lowered her eye brow and looked intensely at me. I knew that wasn't a question, her arms were shaking now.

"Please Kaitlyn..." I moved towards her, arms reaching out, I wanted to wrap them around her, to prove that _she_ was the one I loved and wanted.

"Don't come near me Jacob Black." Her firm voice had a strong warning to it.

I dropped my arms and stood there between Kaitlyn and Bella. If Kaitlyn did phase and attacked, I'd be able to hold her off long enough for Bella to get out of La Push... maybe, but would the border and the treaty matter to Kaitlyn? Would she chase Bella down til she caught her? What would Bella's blood-suckers do if Kaitlyn did go after her? I couldn't find that out.

"Honey, you're taking all this the wrong way, I didn't need to be comforted, she thought I did and she just gave me a hug." I cracked a small, unsure smile, hoping she'd just calm down.

"Ugh, honey? Don't call me that." I could see the fury entering her eyes, her whole body shook now, it came in waves, I knew she would phase soon. "So let me get this straight... we had a fight, you end up here where the girl you were deeply in love with, the girl that ripped your heart out just so _happens_ to be. Then instead of sticking to your word and telling her to leave, you confide in her about _our_ problems. When she wraps her arms around you..." a huge shiver raced through her body when she said that, "you forget about me, enjoying _her_ embrace. Now you're searching through the choices you have to save _her_ life. Is this sounding right to you or am I way off here?"

"Kaitlyn, please don't hurt her, she's in love with her blood-sucker, she's not a threat to you. You know I'm totally and completely yours, I'm so in love with you that not even death could keep me away from you!" I yell at her to try and force my words to sink in her jealous, stubborn mind.

Her body now shook so much that the rocks at her feet chattered together, "OH YEAH?! LET'S FIND OUT!!" She yells to me as a huge white wolf takes the place that Kaitlyn once stood.

Bella's mouth flew open, her eyes as big as fifty cent pieces. The moment I tried to avoid happened and I knew I couldn't hold off Kaitlyn. Even when she wasn't mad, she could easily fight off three wolves without a problem. I looked up to my dad's house, seeing him in the door way with a phone to his ear. The yelling must have caught his attention and I hoped he was calling the pack. I turned to Bella, yelling for her to run... she jumps up and takes off. Kaitlyn's eyes shift to her. That was my cue, I explode in my own wolf form, stepping in the way so Kaitlyn had to focus on me.

"_You know the guys won't make it here in time.. I can take you down and tear her apart even before her __**leech **__can get here."_ Her thoughts were pressed in my head.

This let me know that Edward was on his way here too, but Kaitlyn was far more talented than him, in every way, _"Kaitlyn, you would hurt __**me**__?"_ I thought to her, lowering my head and rubbing my nose across her right front leg. She let out a furious growl, but her eyes were sad, that growl must mean that she didn't want to hurt me. In wolf form, human emotions were dulled, only animal instinct remained and since there was no threat around anymore, Kaitlyn started to calm down. Just then a thought hit me, _What would Kaitlyn do if Edward showed up?_ I knew she was in my head, but her eyes still looked calm... well calm enough. I hoped that Edward was listening to my thoughts too, _"Edward, please don't come here, get Bella and go home!"_

"_He'll come anyways, he isn't happy, he saw my thoughts."_ Kaitlyn informed me. _"Bella will follow him, I won't have to leave La Push."_ She almost laughed at this thought and I realized why she hadn't attacked, why her eyes were clam. She was just waiting... listening. Sam knew this too, he appeared behind Kaitlyn, running full speed towards her. When he got close enough, she just turned slightly, raising her paw. She got a hold of Sam and sent him flying at me. We collided with a loud thud and rolled down the beach about twenty yards. Kaitlyn walked past us, with a grin on her face. Sam turns to me with a pissed off look on his face.

"_What have you done?!"_ Sam thought.

"_Sam, I tried to stop it, it looked like she was calming down a little in wolf form."_ I tried to defend myself.

"_How many times do I have to say it, she's not like us! She's special, her gifts set her apart from us in more than one way. She doesn't lose human emotion in wolf form cause she can still see and hear everyone else's!"_ He yelled in my head while jumping to his feet.

I jump to my feet too, looking at Sam and pushing my question in his mind, _"What are we going to do now?"_

Sam thought for a minutes, _"I have no idea, but if we don't do something, she'll start a war. She's at the border now, waiting on Edward and he's close."_ Sam informed me.

Sam and I took off through the sand to enter into the forest that surrounded La Push. I couldn't see into Kaitlyn's head now, she must have blocked us out. Suddenly, a great howl filled the air, followed by a short yelp. _"KAITLYN"_ my thoughts screamed. I pushed my legs faster, pushed my body to it's limits. She was hurt, I could smell her blood on the air now. If that leech hurt her, I'll kill him myself! As I made it to the spot they were, I saw Kaitlyn, naked and in human form, laying on the ground. She was curled up in a ball with her arms around her lower stomach, there was blood everywhere.


	6. Morning a Loss

**Chapter 5 – Morning A Loss**

**Jacob's POV**

I phase back into a human, pulling my extra shorts on that I had tied to my leg, as I ran to Kaitlyn's side. My eyes snapped to Edward. "What did you do to her!" I demanded.

He was so calm, as always, "I did nothing to her, she lunged at me and then fell to the ground with a yelp. That's when she started bleeding and turned back into a human."

Kaitlyn looks up to me, I moved my eyes to meet hers, tears streaming down her face, "It hurts Jacob, make it stop." She pleaded to me.

"Ok, hang in there." I assured her, though I wasn't sure how to help her, but I had to do something... she was losing a lot of blood.

Sam had already phased back too, stepping through the trees to hand me a shirt for Kaitlyn. I lifted her up to dress her, then picked her up in my arms, holding her tightly to my chest. Sam looks to me, "Get her to the doctor, I'll smooth everything out with Edward." He says, giving Kaitlyn a loving smile. I nod and run as fast as my human legs could take me to the doctor's house. When we arrive outside the doctor's house, I knock on the door. He answers, seeing me and Kaitlyn covered in blood and rushes me inside. He eyes me over, making sure that I wasn't hurt. I follow him into the operating room as he calls for his wife. Dr. David and his wife, June, were the most understanding people you could ever know here in La Push. When Dr. David heard that the werewolves emerged again, a few years ago, he spent endless nights and days learning as much as he could about us, with June by his side, so he could properly care for us. He motioned for me to place Kaitlyn on the operating table. I hesitated to release my grip on her, afraid I wouldn't get to hold her again. June placed her hand on my shoulder, when I looked at her, she was nodding to me with a loving smile. With her encouragement, I placed Kaitlyn on the table and over Kaitlyn's screams of pain, Dr. David looks to me and starts to ask questions.

"Is she a werewolf?" He first asks me.

"Yes, but she's a little different than the rest of us and we're not sure just how different she is though." I answer, trying to be as honest as I could.

His eyes widen a tad, "Ok, then what happened?" He asks me.

"I don't actually know... I didn't see anything. I found her on the ground covered in blood, she was holding her lower stomach. For the past month or so, she's been throwing up, eating a lot, retaining water, and very moody... I had her take a pregnancy test, but it said she wasn't pregnant. The last couple of weeks, she's complained that her stomach hurt, but I though it was just sore from all the throwing up she did." I informed him.

Dr. David examined her lower region, then looked back at me, "Why didn't you bring her in sooner?" He asks.

I drop my head, ashamed that I hadn't, "She refused." I simply answered. "What's wrong with her?" I bring my head back up while asking my question.

"She's hemeraging." He tells me.

"She's what?" I asked, confused.

"She's bleeding to death, we have to stop the bleeding or she'll die." He explained so I could understand.

"Oh." I breath, too upset to say anything more. I reached out grabbing Kaitlyn's hand. It was my fault she was in so much pain, I should have brought her here sooner, made her come. June had left the room to return with an odd looking machine.

"What's that?" I asked the doctor, while eying the machine.

"It's called an ultrasound machine. This will let me see inside her stomach, to see what's causing her to loose so much blood." He answers while hooking the machine up and placing part of it on Kaitlyn's stomach.

Kaitlyn was still writhing in pain, trying to hold still so that Dr. David could get a good look. After a few minutes, Dr. David spoke up, "Uh huh! I found the problem!" He whispers into June's ear and then June rushes out of the room again.

I look at the doctor, "What's wrong?" I ask nervously.

He looks at me, serious written in his eyes, "Well, let's see if I can explain this... you see, you're girlfriend..." I cut him off briefly.

"Kaitlyn." I informed him.

"Yes, Kaitlyn was right, she is infertile. There is a lot of damage done to her fallopian tubes. However, she's wrong about not being able to have kids. She can still get pregnant, but the chances of that happening are very low. With that being said, she was in fact pregnant, but it was an ectopic pregnancy..." He could see more confusion settling in my features, "Meaning that the baby was stuck in her fallopian tube, growing there. With limited space in there, it grew too big, bursting her fallopian tube open, causing the bleeding and pain."

"But... the pregnancy test said she wasn't pregnant." I was still confused as I asked.

"Yes, that can happen with an ectopic pregnancy." He nods to this.

"So... what happened to the baby? What are you going to do now? Will Kaitlyn be ok?" I flooded him with a rush of questions.

"Jacob, slow down, this is not as bad as it seems, Kaitlyn will be fine. June's off preparing a tray for surgery, we have to go in and stop the bleeding. I suspect that one tube will have to be removed cause it's very damaged, but I won't know til I get in there. Kaitlyn will be knocked out and won't feel a thing. As for the baby..." His face turned sad and his eyes flashed to the floor as he continued, "Well, I'm sorry Jacob, she miscarried it. There's nothing we can do about that." He said in a low tone.

I could feel the tears swelling in my eyes. I felt June behind me, she hands Dr. David a tray and asks me to follow her. Kaitlyn looks up at me, crying now from the pain of losing our child that she thought she could never have in the first place. I bent down, kissing her forehead.

"I love you with all me heart." I tell her while looking in her eyes.

"Me too." Was all she managed to say through the pain and tears.

I exited the room to enter another room... the waiting room. June places her arms around me, hugging me, she speaks softly in my ear.

"I'm so sorry Jacob, but you now know she can get pregnant and with fertility drugs, you can try again." She pulls back with a supportive looks, breaking from the hug. "You'll have to wait here, I have to assist David. Once we're done, I'll come out and get you and you'll be able to see her again."

"Ok June. Thanks. I know you'll take good care of her." I tell her with a small smile that didn't touch my eyes. I take a seat in the waiting room and place my head against the wall. My eyes slide closed as I settle in to wait for the surgery to be done.

**Forty-five minutes later...**

I heard feet moving towards me, I open my eyes and look down the hallway, it was June and she was motioning me to follow her. I stood up walking behind her, following her to a different room. Kaitlyn laid there in the bed sleeping.

"She's fine..." June whispered to me, "But, David had to remove the one bad tube, it was too damaged to repair."

"Thanks a lot June." I said while never taking my eyes off Kaitlyn.

"You're welcome honey, I'll leave you two alone." She said while patting my back and then closing the door as she exited.

I walked up and sat in the chair beside the bed. She looked so peaceful while she laid there sleeping. I slide her hand into mine, dropping my head as a few tears escaped my eyes. It was all _my_ fault... all of this was. If I had just forced her to see the doctor, then she'd have not been in so much pain... maybe they could have even saved the baby, though by the sound of things, I could be wrong. Also, if I had just told Bella to leave, then Kaitlyn wouldn't have gotten so mad, I heard Sam thinking about Emily taking Kaitlyn to see Dr. David in the morning... if Kaitlyn hadn't gotten so upset and pushed her body, then she would have been fine, not had much pain. I started sobbing to myself when I heard Kaitlyn's voice.

"No Jacob, don't blame yourself." Her grip got tight on my hand, "I'm sorry I acted that way, with you and with Bella... I got insecure... fear hit me and I was so afraid I'd lose you. I didn't realize that I was the one pushing you away." A tear rolled down her cheek and I leaned in to kiss it away. As I did this, she continued, "You were right and I should have listened to you..." I cut her off while climbing in the bed beside her.

"Don't do this to yourself, not now..." I wrap my arms around her, holding her tightly, "We're both young and stupid, we let our emotions override the fact that nothing will ever tears us apart. I meant what I said, even in death, I'll still be yours... only yours." I tell her while leaning my face closer to hers. I softly, passionately kiss her, the contact lets me see all the love she really does have for me. This makes my kiss more demanding, more loving. I break from the kiss as I hear the door open. As Sam and Paul enter the room, I regain my seat in the chair beside the bed.

"Can we come in?" Sam whispers.

"Sure, sure." I grin a little at him.

Kaitlyn looks to Paul, pleased that he came. "Hi guys." She greets them with a smile. In a few steps, the were both standing beside me, staring at Kaitlyn. Sam looked like he had been crying, but it was Paul who looked the worst.

"Are you ok?" Paul asked, you could hear the worry in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine, but..." Kaitlyn paused to look at me, then back at Paul, "I was pregnant and I lost he baby." She informs them, sadness in her eyes.

Sam places a hand on my shoulder, patting it a few times and Paul reaches for Kaitlyn's hand, holding it in his, and rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. It was so quiet, like everyone was holding their breath, then the door opens again... breaking the silence. Jared, Quil, Billy, Seth, Leah, Sue, and Charlie enter the room now. Seth was the first to ask, "She doing ok Jake?"

I nodded my head, Seth and Quil let out a relieved sigh at the same time. Billy wheeled his was over to me, grabbing my shoulder and whispering in my ear. After he finished, I look at Kaitlyn... knowing she already read Billy's mind, she nods and smiles at me, I nod looking at Charlie.

"Alright, come on guys, let's go in the waiting room." Billy instructs. Everyone formed a line, hugging first Kaitlyn, then me on their way out to the waiting room. When everyone was gone, the door opened again and Bella's head peeked around the door. I motioned for her to enter, she pushes the door open, walking in followed by Edward. Sam had granted him permission to cross over into La Push cause him and Bella were worried about Kaitlyn and me. Edward stood beside me looking at Kaitlyn.

"How is she?" He asks. It was a pointless question, I knew that he already knew everything, he was just being friendly... showing compassion, I guess.

"She's fine Edward, thanks... look, I'm sorry I rushed to blame you..." I started to say when he moved his hand to my shoulder and it cut me off.

"If it were Bella, I would be rushed to come to the same conclusion as you did Jacob, no need to apologize. I should be the one to apologize to you..." Confusion washed over my face as I stared up at him, "You see, I never had any intension of fighting her, but I wanted to meet her, to try and calm her down also. I thought that if she met someone else that could read minds, then maybe she would listen to them... relate to them better. I intensionally pulled her to meet me, expecting a fight. I fear that if she hadn't been in so much pain, she would have attacked me and the end result would not have been good for either of us. I'm sorry Jacob, for not taking your warning seriously."

The expression on his face stressed that he was truly sorry, "No problem, I have a feeling everything will turn out just fine, thanks Edward." I say to him with a smile, then we both turn our attention to Bella and Kaitlyn.

"How are you feeling?" Bella asks while holding Kaitlyn's hand.

"I'm fine, no pain, so that's a good sign." Kaitlyn says while smiling.

"Do you need anything?" Bella asks.

"No thanks, I have everything I need already." Kaitlyn says while glancing at me, then back to Bella. "I do want to tell you that I'm sorry for the way I acted. I hope you can forgive me and that we could start over... maybe become friends, if you don't mind." Kaitlyn told Bella with sad eyes, but still smiled at her.

"Sure, I'd love that! Apology accepted." Bella said with enthusiasm. "Well, we're going to let you rest, we just wanted to make sure you and Jake were ok." She added, releasing Kaitlyn's hand to tug at Edward while inching to the door.

"I know, bye guys." Kaitlyn said, I just gave them a little smile and a wave as they exited. Kaitlyn looked at me with a frown, "Bella's crying for our loss now." She informed me.

I let out a small sigh as Kaitlyn grabbed my hand. I looked at her, she looked in pain, "Are you ok? Need something? I'll get June..." I said as I stood up quickly to go get June, but Kaitlyn stopped me.

"No, I'm ok, no pain... just heartache..." She says while looking down, lightly rubbing her hand across her stomach, "You really wanted that child, didn't you?" She asks.

"You already know my answer." I tell her.

"Yeah, I do and I know you want to try again... but Jake, I'm not sure if I want to." She stopped rubbing her stomach and looked away from me, "I know you want a family Jacob, but I'm so afraid I'll be going through all this again or I'll never be able to get pregnant again."

"What? And you're afraid I'll leave you?" I guessed.

"Well, yeah." She says looking back at me.

"Babe, god himself couldn't make me leave you, so if you decide you don't want to try and have kids with me, I'll understand. I'll stand by you cause all I want is your happiness." I explained.

"But that's just it, _you_ won't be happy." She says in a sad tone.

"Pft... I"ll have you, that's all I need to ever be happy." I flash her a big cheesy grin and she giggles at me. "I'm going to go talk to everyone, you get some sleep." She nods and I briefly kiss her lips before leaving the room. When I enter the waiting room, more people had shown up, I saw Quil's mom, Paul's mom, Emily, Embry, Collin, and Brady. Mostly everyone's eyes looked red and puffy... I guess they were all morning our loss. Edward was outside with Bella, he looked like he would have cried too if he could cry and he was hugging Bella, who was crying into his chest.

"Well everyone..." I announced to get everyone's attention, "Kaitlyn's fine, as you might already know, she was pregnant and the baby was growing in her tube... or whatever... and it broke her tube causing her to bleed a lot and she lost the baby. I left her to rest, she need her sleep, but thank you for showing us support and umm... I have to get out of here..."

I take off around the back of the huge house, when I was out of sighs, I break down... letting all my anger and sadness out. After knocking a few trees down and crying so much my eyes burned, I felt a pair of arms embrace me.

"Jake, calm down... every thing's fine now." I heard Emily's voice way.

"I know, Em... but... but... the baby..." I turn to her and bury my face in her shoulder, crying. I could now feel Sam standing behind Emily, but I was too ashamed of my moment of weakness to look at him. Sam spoke up after a few minutes.

"I know how you're feeling Jake, it's ok to cry... hell I cried like a baby the night Emily was in the hospital." He let out a little chuckle, though I knew it was for my comfort.

I can't even begin to imagine how Sam must have felt, it was different for him, he was the one that put Emily in the hospital. It was back when he first started phasing, unsure of what was going on, Emily got too close to him when he turned and he attacked her, mutilating the side of her face and her arm. Sam still isn't over the accident, you can see it in his eyes every time he looks at her... even though Emily never blamed him or lost any love for him cause of it.

"Emily spoke up, "June told us that Kaitlyn will be released tomorrow, so why don't you and I head back to the house and Sam will stay here with Kaitlyn?"

I nodded at Emily, then look at Sam, then back to Emily, "Do you think we could hold a funeral... if it's not too much to ask?" I asked them both.

"Of course." Emily said.

"No problem at all Jake, I'll let everyone know and bring Kaitlyn to the house in the morning." Sam said.

With that, Sam headed back inside and Emily walks with me to her house. When we walk through the door, she shows me to a room and suggests that I needed to sleep myself. I didn't protest, I was beat and needed to lay down. Emily closed the door as she left me alone, I laid on the bed, before I knew it... sleep invaded me. I must have slept all night, I was awakened by a familiar giggle and day light hinted at a new day through the window. I jumped up out of bed, stretching as a yawn escaped my mouth. I opened the door and exited the room to see Kaitlyn's smiling face.

"'Morning sleepy head." She greeted me with a smile.

"'Morning honey, how are you feeling today?" I asked, though she looked a lot better already.

"I feel fantastic, I'm still a little sore, but my incision is almost fully healed up." She said while pulling her shirt up to show me. "Dr. David says that I'm to take it easy for the next two day and then I should be find. He gave me a stern warning to not phase til my two days are up." He grins at me.

"Emily looks at me, "People will be at the La Push graveyard in a couple hours, hurry up and get ready." She rushes me to the bathroom, throwing a suit of clothes at me. I showered and got dressed, when exiting the bathroom, I heard someone outside hammering. I move to the window, looking out it to see Sam and Paul putting the finishing touches on the smallest casket I'd ever seen. Paul was putting some neutral gender baby items into it as Sam nailed the top on. Then Sam picked up a paint brush and carefully painted 'R.I.P Black/Uley Baby' on the lid with black paint. I glanced to the side of the yard and I spotted a wooden cross with the same black words painted on it. I watched them as the loaded the last few things into my old rabbit and them Emily rushed us out the door.

We got to the graveyard as other's started to arrive. I helped Sam and Paul unload everything, Emily must have picked her whole garden of flowers, she made several arrangement, including a small spread for the casket. By the time the service started, everyone in La Push was there, even a few people from Forks too, including the Cullen's. I was pleased that Sam allowed all the blood-suckers to come, showed they really did have a heart... even if it wasn't beating. I watched them as each one walked to the casket to pay their respects, then placed a single black rose on top of the casket. It was so touching that Kaitlyn started to sob. I leaned over and hugged her tightly as the service began. It lasted about thirty-five minutes. Then as the started to bury the casket, everyone made their way to me and Kaitlyn to offer they sympathy... this took another hour. The Cullen's were the last to see me and Kaitlyn and Bella was with them. They really were remarkable and I was grateful that vampires like them existed. When everyone let, Sam was waiting in the car for me and Kaitlyn. The pack was back at the house with Emily, including Billy, Emily was making a feast for us. We piled in the rabbit and drove back to Sam's. When we exited the car, the scent of Emily's wonderful cooking hit our noses and lured us in the house. After everyone ate, we all sat around and told stories and jokes. We all enjoyed ourselves and I was happy that my whole family was here... even if one person was missing.


	7. School Gets in the Way

**Chapter 6 – School Gets in the Way**

**Jacob's POV**

As the guys piled out of Sam's house, I can see Kaitlyn sinking into the couch more, her eyes slowly close, and after a few minutes pass... she's fast asleep. I walk over, taking her in my arms, and carrying her into the spare bedroom... placing her softly on the bed. I cover her up and just stare at her, she looked so peaceful when she slept, I bet it was the only time she could escape hearing everyone's thoughts. I still wasn't sure how all that worked, but I had a lifetime to figure it out. I pulled out a ring from my pocket, placing it on her left ring finger, I inspect it for a minute, then remove it. It used to be my mom's engagement ring, but while Sam's house was filled with the pack earlier, my dad placed it in my hands with a smile. It was a little too big for Kaitlyn's skinny finger, I'd have to take it to the jewelry store in Forks sometime. Movement in the doorway drew my attention, I looked up to see Emily standing there wearing a sweet smile, I knew she already saw the ring. I walked to the door and closed it behind me quietly.

"You're going to ask her to marry you?" She whispers to me.

"I'd thought about it." I answered while walking to the kitchen table. I sat down beside Sam.

"Can I see the ring?" Emily asks while sitting beside me. I handed her the ring and she inspects it carefully. "Wow, it's very beautiful, where did you get it from?" She asks while handing it back to me.

"I leaned back on the chair, sliding it in my pocket, then answered, "It was my mom's. Billy gave it to me a few hours ago."

"Awe, that's so romantic! I didn't think Billy had a romantic bone in his body, but I guess you had to learn it from somewhere." Emily said while pulling her hands together under her chin, letting out a small, loving sigh. After staring off into space, her mind drifted back to Earth, she looks at me again. "So... when are you going to ask her?"

"I don't know yet, I haven't decided when would be a good time." I informed her.

"Why wouldn't it be a good time now?" Emily asked, confused.

"Well, I don't have any money. With school and pack duties, that leaves me with no time to work a job. Maybe in a few years, I'll graduate and be able to take a job on at the fishing plant. Then I'll be able to afford a nice house and a wedding that Kaitlyn deserves. If I ask her now, it just means she'll have to wait a long time and I'd rather not make her wait that long." I explained.

Sam spoke up this time, "Do you really _need_ college to work at the fishing plant?"

I knew what he was implying and he was right. I had only agreed to go to college cause Billy had the extra money saved up and everyone felt it would occupy my time. "I guess not." I answered him, but I was sure he didn't need one.

"Then if you drop out, will you get back some of the money you already paid?" He asks.

"I'm not sure, but it would be worth checking into." I told him.

Emily joined in the conversation, I looked at her when she started to speak, "That should be more than enough for a small First Beach wedding. You can even get the ring resized... I'm sure Billy wouldn't mind you using your college fund on that. Then when you start working, you can slowly work on building a nice house right here in La Push." She says this while a spark of happiness flashes in her eye.

"I guess." Is all I managed to get out, my mind was preoccupied with thoughts of how to work all this out. "I'll need to buy some land here first, Kaitlyn's just renting her small shack and the land it sits on."

Sam gives Emily a glance and I see Emily nod, then Sam speaks up, "I have too much land for this house, even if we add on to it, there's still a couple acres that I'll never use. How about we give that land to you guys? It can be our wedding gift to you both." Sam announces.

"And maybe we can take up a collection around La Push... to try and raise the money to build the house. I'm sure most of the guys will pitch in some money for supplies and offer their help to build it." Emily added.

Kaitlyn walks up behind me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders, "Now that sounds like a good plan. I'll even drop out and get a job. I should be able to help since it's for _us_." She said. All three of us at the table jump slightly, she was so quiet that no one noticed her approach.

"Kaitlyn, I wanted this to all be a surprise." I scold her.

She smiles while kissing my cheek, "You should know by now that it's hard to surprise me. I mean there were so many thoughts coming from this one area that they woke me up... it was kind of hard to ignore." She informs me, giggling as she releases her grip on me and goes to flop down on the couch. She grabs the remote and clicks on the tv, flipping to a good channel.

"Ok, it's settled then..." I say in an annoyed tone, "Kaitlyn gets to help. Tomorrow, we'll go to the college and try to get some of the money back, then we'll try to get jobs. I guess that Kaitlyn can come over here to work out the wedding details with Emily? While I drop the ring off in forks." I announce.

Emily nods with an excited smile and Kaitlyn says, "Sure, sure." Then giggles.

With that, I stood and walked to the back of the couch, I lean over to kiss Kaitlyn's neck asking, "Are you ready to head home?"

She stands, clicking the tv off, "Sure hon." She goes over to hug Emily and Sam, promising them she'd be back after everything was taken care of. We walked out the door and to the rabbit. It was a short drive to her house, I tried hard to cloud my mind to her. I pulled up to her house and then turn the rabbit off. I exit the car quickly and open the passenger side door for her. She exits the car wearing a smile, she knew something was up, but I was she she couldn't read my mind to find out. I take her left hand and get down on one knee while pulling the ring from my pocket. Her smile radiates warmth as it grows larger.

"I know it's sort of too big for your finger, but I'd like you to wear it tonight." I explain. She nods bitting her lip, still smiling though. I slide the ring on her left ring finger asking, "Will you marry me?" Knowing the answer already, but I wanted this to be as proper as I could get it.

She breaks from knolling her lip to answer, "You know it." She says through a few giggles as her cheeks are invaded by the rush of blood that turned them a light pink. Before I came to a full stand, I swept her off her feet, she lets out a playful yell, resting in my embrace. I open the door, enter, then kick it closed again... placing her on the bed.

"Is your two day restriction up yet?" I ask her, turning a little red myself.

"Is that all you want from me?" Her eye brow raises, but she still wore a smile, "Just holding me isn't enough?" She strips down to just a tee-shirt and a pair of underwear as I pull off everything but my boxers. We lay on the bed, I reach over to turnoff the small lamp beside the bed. I wrap my arms around her, pulling her close, feeling her rush of emotions. I intended to hold her all night and prove that I could hold her forever and be completely satisfied. Slowly the plans of what we wanted danced in my head and before I knew it, sleep covered my body.

The hot mist licked at my face, forcing me to open my eyes. I was alone, laying there, trying to get my brain to function. Once, fully awake, I realized that Kaitlyn was in the shower. Her sweet, steamy scent filled the house, dragging me into the bathroom. I shook off my boxers and stepped into the shower with her. She turns to greet me with that wide grin I loved. "Hi there." She pushes through the grin. Her body looked amazing normally, but when it was wet, it took on an angelic glow. I pressed my lips to her skin several times, lightly kissing each spot I made contact with til she pushes me away saying, "We have things to do today, we should talk to Billy before going to the school... you better hurry." She giggles and exits the shower. She was right... she's _always_ right. I quickly bathe myself and step out of the tub. She was already dressed, putting the final touches on her hair. I pull on some clothes then run my fingers through my hair. We grabbed everything we would need and slide into my rabbit. When we pulled up in front of my dad's, he rolled out to greet us. Getting out of the car, I could see his smile, the twinkle in his eye, Emily or Sam must have already called him.

"Congratulations, to you both." Billy yells to us.

"Thanks Billy." Kaitlyn softly spoke as we drew closer to him. I just wore a big goofy grin that said it all. We all go inside the small house to talk.

"I take a seat on the little couch, asking my dad, "Do you think I could use the rest of my college money... if I'm able to get any back, on the wedding?"

"It's your money Jake. I gave it to you so that you could use it for whatever you needed it for." Billy says, in a pleased tone.

"Thanks dad.: I say as I heave myself to my feet and steer myself into the kitchen, Kaitlyn right behind me. She may not be pregnant now, but she still had a stomach that was almost as big as mine. After we ate, we left to head for the school.

There was a more pleasant looking lady sitting at the desk in the corner, as we entered the office she asked, "Can I help you?" With a smile.

"Yes ma'am, we both would like to find out how to unregister here. Also, if we could get a portion of the money we paid back." I informed her.

Her smile fades, "Is there something wrong?" She asks.

"No, not at all, we just have other plans now and college makes them a bit harder to achieve." I assure her.

Kaitlyn's ring caught the lady's eyes and she regains her smile. "Oh! I see. Well then, let's see what we can do. Your names?" She asks.

"I'm Jacob Black..." I say, then motion towards Kaitlyn, "And this is Kaitlyn Brown."

The lady punches a few buttons on the keyboard in front of her. "Will you be returning your books?" She asks. I place them on the desk in front of her and she inspects them, then goes back to punching more buttons on the keyboard. After a few minutes, she looks up to us, still smiling. "Alright, you can't get the full amount you paid back, but you will get most of it back." She informs us. Then she pulls out a long book of checks and fills in one for me and then another for Kaitlyn. She hands them to us, "There you go, anything else I can help you with?" She asks.

"No ma'am, thanks." I say to her with a smile.

We turn and exit the building, once outside looks to me and asks, "Fishing plant?"

I didn't like the idea of her working, specially at the fishing plant. I wasn't being sexist or anything... it's just a hard job, but I knew Kaitlyn could handle it. I was raised to be old fashioned and I wanted to be the 'bread winner' while she took on an easy job. I thought about the corner store in La Push, I had seen a help wanted sign in the window. The corner store was just like a small gas station, though they didn't sell gas, it would be perfect for Kaitlyn. She was already reading my thoughts. "Jacob..." She said as she nudged her body lightly into mine.

"I know, but look at it this way babe... some time apart would be good for us and you can make decent money at the corner store." I said while shooting her my cheesy grin.

She sighs playfully, "Fine, I suppose you have a point."

"Come on, I'll drive you to Emily's." I suggested.

She reaches in her purse, grabbing a pen and then turning me around to use my back to write on. She signs her check and then replaces her pen in her purse... pulling out her ID. She hands both her check and ID to me, then pulls her ring off to and it to me as well. "Here, do what you need to... I'll walk to the corner store, then to Emily's." She says. I began to protest, but she cuts me off, "You have to go in the other direction to the fishing plant. It's not like it's a long walk to the store or to Emily's." She added.

"Ok babe." I agree with her while leaning into her, hugging her, and kissing her sweet lips briefly. "I'll see you later at Sam's."

She smiles and walks off. I hop in the rabbit and in no time at all, I arrive at the fishing plant. The manager in charge of hiring was friends with my dad, I hoped this would work to my advantage. When I walked in through the doors, he was the first person I saw, so I headed over to him. "Hey Ron." I greeted him.

"Hi Jacob, what brings you here?" He asks.

"Well... I'm looking for a job. In need of some help?" I asked.

"No, we have all the help we need, but... I'll tell you what. You fill out an application, then I'll hire you. I owe your old man one... can you start Monday?" Ron pushed out in one breath.

"Yeah, I can start whenever." I told him, happy I caught a break.

He turns and steps into a small room, then returns with a piece of paper and a pen. He ands them to me, "Here you go." He said. "I'll be right back, just fill that out." I stepped in the room an took a seat at the small table to fill it out. I never really done this before and I struggled with it. I had no work history, unless you counted werewolf duties. In the end, the paper didn't have much more on it, but as Ron returned and looked it over, it seemed to be good enough for him. "See you Monday Jacob." He said while patting me on the back. I slide back into my car, heading for Forks to cash the checks and drop the ring off. As I passed the corner store, I didn't see Kaitlyn, but the help wanted sign was gone... I hoped she got the job. I pulled up to the bank window, placing both checks and IDs in the extended tray. The tray slid closed and moments later, it opened revealing two full envelops. I snatch them up and head off to the jewelry store. I had the ring half way on my pinky finger when I entered the store.

A sales lady greeted me, "Hello sir, how can I help you?"

"Hi, umm..." I answered while sliding the ring off my finger and walking to her... handing the ring to her. "Well, that ring was my mom's, but it's too big for my girlfriend... can you resize it?" I explained.

She eyes the ring for a moment then answers, "Yes sir, we can. What size would you like it to be?" She asks.

"Well... I know how much needs to be taken off..." I take my finger and draw an imaginary line across the band, "'Bout that much." I tell her.

She pulls out a big loop with a lot of little loops attached to it. The small loops here all different sizes and she holds up a few, comparing them to the ring and where I had drawn the imaginary line. "Hmm, I would roughly say you need it to be a size six and one eighth... " She suggests while holding up that size loop, 'Does this look like it would work for you?" She adds.

I eye the loop, placing a hand up to cup my chin, "I believe so." I agreed with her, removing my hand from my face.

"Alright then, it will be ready for you in a couple days..." She informs me, then hands me a business card, "Just call before you come."

"Sure, sure, Thanks." I say.

"Just fill this out with your name, address, and phone number." She says while handing me a pen and a small plastic bag with a label on it. I comply to her request, then hand it back to her with the pen. "Thank you sir." She says while sliding the ring into the small bag.

As she does this, two wedding bands catch my attention. "Excuse me ma'am, but can I buy those two wedding bands?" I ask while pointing out the ones I wanted.

"Sure sir, let me get your size." She says while sliding a loops around my left ring finger, it was a perfect fit. She unlocks the case, pulling out two small boxes, and opening them for me to see. One was a size six and one eighth and the other was a size eleven and three quarters. She locks the case back up and carries them to the register as I follow her. "Will you be paying for the resizing of the other ring now too?" She asks while punching buttons on the register machine.

"Yes, if I can." I reply.

"Sure, just keep your receipt" She informs me. She places everything in a bag after I pay for it and hands me the receipt.. I shove it in my wallet for safe keeping. I grab up everything and retreat back to my rabbit, driving back to La Push. When I pull up to Sam's, I can smell Emily's wonderful food. I exit the car to enter the house full of hungry wolves stuffing their faces.

"Hey guys." I announce, surprised to see Paul, Quil, Embry, and Jared. "What are you guys doing here?" I mindlessly ask.

Paul looks up from his plate, "What? We aren't allowed to come here now?" He jokes.

I scratch the back of my head, "No, I just mean that school's not out, I wasn't expecting to see you guys here yet."

Quil started this time, "Emily was up bright and early this morning, telling everyone the good news... congratulations, by the way... anyways, we all decided to help you guys out." He explains.

"I've gotten everything done that I needed to today, you guys didn't have to cut class." I scold them.

Paul looks up again, "Who said we cut class?" A grin tickled his lips as he said this. I raised an eye brow to this statement as he continues, "We all agreed that there's no point in spending all that money on something we'll probably never use. Not like we'll end up outside La Push and you don't really need a college degree to work here. So... we all got our money back this morning and Embry drove us all to the bank already." He confessed, then he hands me a huge wad of money. "That's not all the money we got back, but it'll definitely help you guys out. Consider it a wedding present from the pack. And, we're all also helping you build your house." He adds.

I glance at Kaitlyn, her grin confirms that she already accepted the money and the help, so how could I refuse? "Thanks guys." I say while shoving the money in my pocket and pulling up a chair beside Kaitlyn as Emily slides a full plate my ways. We all ate, talked, and laughed. After we ate, Kaitlyn and I decided to call it a night and said our thank yous and goodbyes to everyone before leaving.


	8. Weddings Always Bring Trouble

**Chapter 7 – Weddings Always Bring Trouble**

**Jacob's POV**

Once in the rabbit, I had to find out if Kaitlyn got her job or not. I glance at her, "So, did you get the job?"

She smiles to confirmed that she did, then asks me, "What about you?"

"Yep, start Monday." I proudly say.

"Cool. What about everything else?" She questions while shifting her body to pull out the small plastic bag with the rings inside it. "What's this?" She added.

"Everything is taken care of and why don't you open it and take a took." I encourage her with a sense of accomplishment in my tone.

She looks inside, pulling out both small boxes and looking inside them. "Oh my god Jake! They are so beautiful." She says while resting her hand across her chest for a moment. She replaces both boxes in the bag and grabs my hand, locking her fingers in between mine. "You know, Emily and I planned out a lot of things today. She wants to go to Port Angeles soon, to help me look for a dress. I'll need to use the rabbit that day. I also want to measure you, Emily is going to size the other guys so we can order everyone's suits." She rambles off to me.

We arrive at her house and we enter the house. I place the bag with our rings on the kitchen table and when I turn around, Kaitlyn already had the tape measure around me. She too my measurement and wrote them down. "Who is actually going to be in the wedding?" I asked her.

"Well, Paul's going to walk me down the isle and give me away... Emily is the maid of honor... and I'd like Sam to be your best man, if you don't mind. Leah is one of my bride's maids and Seth will be with her..." She acted like she was afraid to continue, but taking a deep breath, so tries to, "Maybe Alice will be another bride's maid with Jasper and even Bella with Edward. Also Quil is our ring barer and Claire is our flower girl." Wow, she really did want to try and be friends with Bella, I was happy about that, though I did miss Bella's wedding, I wondered if she'd come to mine.

"That sounds great to me, when will you call to ask the Cullen's?" I question.

"Well... _I_ wasn't planning on it, I was hoping that _you_ would." She said with an unsure smile.

"Yeah, I'll do it tomorrow." I assured her with a smile of my own. After all, I did know them better than she did, it was only right that I be the one to ask. "Why isn't Sam giving you away, I thought he'd be the one to do that, not Paul?" I ask her.

"Oh..." She giggles a little. "We wanted Sam to be the one, but Paul said he wanted to do it. Then we thought about having both do it, but Sam said that Paul could as long as he got to be the best man."

"I see, you guys really did plan out a good bit today, I'm glad." I say with a chuckle. I pick out a movie, pop it in, and sit on the couch... patting the spot next to me. She comes over and joins me, snuggling in my side and we watch movies the rest of the night.

**Two weeks later...**

Kaitlyn and Emily really were amazing at arranging things, they both put everything together on First Beach... with hired help, of course. There was a huge tent set up with a few rooms for people to get dressed in. Rows of fold up chairs lined the alter, the ocean was the perfect background scene. I couldn't believe how fast this day arrived... it was finally here, time for Kaitlyn to become my wife. I was extremely nervous, but not due to the fact that I was marring Kaitlyn, it was more that I started thinking that she didn't really want to marry me. Her Behavior the past week really had me worried, she bought a second wedding dress, but it was exactly the same as her first on. No one was allowed to see her before the wedding, she demanded that everyone stand clear of her dressing room. She was very distant to everyone, specially Sam and Paul. As time ticked away, everyone Kaitlyn wanted in the wedding were ready and all the guests were seated. The music starts playing to signal that the wedding would start soon, as each minute passed, I became even more nervous. The bride's maids started coming down the isle.

**Kaitlyn's POV**

I stood there, admiring myself in the mirror. I never dreamed I'd look this good, so beautiful... so perfect. I could hear the music playing, it was almost time for me to enter on Paul's arm. I was so nervous, I couldn't move. A knock on the door caused me to jump, as a voice told me that it was time.

"Ok Paul, I'll be out in a minute, go stand by the entrance to the alter and wait for me!" I nervously yelled to him. I could hear Paul's thoughts of concern. I know I had been acting strange lately, but I knew someone would be crashing my wedding, I just didn't know when or what would happen, but I got a back up dress... just in case. I hoped that I could keep this secret to myself, so it wouldn't ruin my wonderful day. I heard Paul walk away, he was frustrated with me. Everyone was, they all thought that I was getting cold feet, even Jacob thought this. Right now, I could hear him praying to god that I would walk down the isle and marry him. I wanted nothing more than to become his wife, things were just going to be a little complicated for me today... as if I didn't have enough pressure on me. As I reached for the door handle, I had to steady my hand as it shook. I jerked the door open and there I stood face to face with the uninvited guest, my mouth pulled tight as my lips pressed against each other from anger.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded an answer.

**Jacob's POV**

I could see Paul waiting in the entrance way, he kept looking down the hallway and then back to me... shrugging. I could feel Sam tense up, I glanced at him and the look on his face suggested anger. Was he mad at Kaitlyn? Just then we heard a low growl, the kind that came from Kaitlyn's chest when she was pissed off in human form. Sam took off running, I was hot on his heals. We passed Paul and rounded the corner, Paul and the rest of the pack followed. We heard the music stop and Emily explain to everyone that there had been a delay. I could feel Kaitlyn's anger in the air, she was close to phasing, not even seeing Bell's arms around me upset her this much. I could only think of one person that could piss her off this bad and the look on Sam's face confirmed what I thought. We rounded another corner to see a shaking Kaitlyn, she had a man by the throat. I inspected his appearance, his dark hair, deep brown eyes, and russet skin... it was her dad. He blurred in her grip, she was shaking so hard. I heard her yelling at him. "You come here to ruin the happiest day of my life... I'll kill you before you can!" Kaitlyn informed him.

He tried to answer her, but her grip was too tight and it hindered him from being able to speak. Sam reached her first, prying their father from her hand, once he was freed, I wrapped my arms around her. "Calm down babe, you'll ruin your dress... maybe even me if you phase now." I tried to reason with her. If she did phase now, she would really do some damage to me. That fact must have sunk in her thick skull cause she started to relax her body now. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pushing her face into my chest as she started to cry. She wasn't crying from pain, it was her way of dealing with anger, I guess.

When she regained control of herself and stopped the tears, she spoke into my chest, "I want him out of here." She announce in a stern tone.

Sam grabbed their dad's arm, to remove him as his sister requested, "No, wait!" Their dad protested, "I want to give my little girl aways." Joshua Uley said.

Kaitlyn's head snapped up to him, "_You're_ little girl!" Her make-up was a mess and I had to tighten my grip on her as her hands left my body and she turned her body towards her dad. "Do I look like I wanted _you_ here or to give me away? You left _me_... and my mom! She died cause of _you_! She couldn't take the pain of not being with you and you think you're welcome back in _my_ life?! How dare you!" Kaitlyn screamed at him while her body tugged in my arms.

"I love you Kaitlyn and I still love your mother." Joshua informed her.

Paul moved forwards, fist clinched, but Kaitlyn broke my grip and her fist struck him in the mouth, causing it to bust open and bleed. "Fuck you! Leave now or I will tear you apart!" She backs away from him, starring daggers at him, "I hate you..." She adds in a low broken voice. She must have been reading his mind, though you could see the determination to stay in his eyes. She speaks again, a bit more calm now, "You can't give me away, it's done been promised to Paul and I want _him_ to do it... but you can stay in the back and watch if you want to." She grabs Paul by the arm and drags him into the dressing room with her.

Sam looks to the rest of us, "Let's get back to the wedding." We all walk away leaving Joshua alone, walking out and retaking our positions. I see Joshua enter and stand in the very back, just ask Kaitlyn told him to. She really could be scary when she was mad, her dad was wise not to push her. After ten minutes or so, the music started back up and Quil entered with Claire by his side, she was throwing flower petals down, looking very proud of herself. When they reached Emily, she stood by her and Quil stood beside Claire, looking very proud of her too. My eyes flashed up to see Paul and Kaitlyn standing in the entrance, Kaitlyn's arms were wrapped around one of Paul's and she looks so stunning, I couldn't take my eyes off her. I didn't think it was possible for her to look any more beautiful than she already did. Forcing a smile, they start to walk towards me, her eyes never once looked in her father's direction, she probably was imagining that he wasn't there. She slowly wanted to me and Paul takes her one hand and places it in one of mine. We stand there facing each other, I then take her other hand with mine and nervously play with her engagement ring... she can't help but to giggle at me. The minister starts reading from a small book in his hands, I wasn't really paying attention like I was suppose to, I was too busy admiring the woman that would forever be mine. My thoughts set a pink color on her cheeks and that really accented her beauty. Not thinking, I leaned in to her face, pressing my lips to her, and kissing her passionately. She pulls from the kiss, "Jake, we didn't get to that part yet." She whispers to me.

"I know, I'm sorry." I grin at her. The time came for us to speak out promise to each other. The minister turns to me and asks me first and I say, "I do." In a proud tone.

Then he turns to Kaitlyn and asks her, she speaks softly saying, "I do." We take the rings from Quil and place them on each other's fingers, then I lean in and kiss her once more, this time at the right cue I was suppose to. Everyone stands, throwing rice as we run past them. We jump in the rabbit, which was nicely decorated, and head for Sam's.

Emily had already set up a lot of the stuff for the reception in her back yard. As Emily and Leah stay behind to help clean up the wedding decor, Kaitlyn and I finish setting up the reception. As people started to arrive, Kaitlyn and I go inside and change into something a little less formal. I exit the house in a pair of black slacks with a light tan button down shirt, happy to be out of that monkey suit. Kaitlyn walks out in a pretty white summer dress, small hints of light tan drew designs and she didn't have any shoes on. "No shoes?" I asked starting at her feet.

"No, the heals were hard to walk on the sand in... they were killing my feet." She replies. I remove my shoes and socks, I was used to going bare foot and it felt nice to get out of my hot, stuffy dress shoes. Kaitlyn just smiles as I wrap my arm around her shoulders.

"I love you Mrs. Black." I whisper in her ear.

She looks up at me, smiling wider, "I love you too."

My dad was the first to come talk to us, he looks at my lovely wife, "Welcome to the family, officially, Mrs. Black." He says while taking her hand.

Kaitlyn looks at him, "Please call me Kaitlyn." She says playfully to him through giggles. My dad releases her hand and chuckles and little bit. You can see that my dad was proud to have gained another daughter, but then his expression changed as he looks passed us.

I turn to see Joshua standing there. Kaitlyn didn't look, she already knew he was there and continued to ignore him. My dad knew that this was the reason the wedding was delayed. He looks back at Kaitlyn, "My dear,_ I_ invited him here." He confessed to her.

Kaitlyn's eyes turned angry towards Billy, "Why?" She scolded him.

"Honey, he's your dad... I know, not a very good one, but still... he needed to be here, to see how lovely his daughter turned out. To meet the man that is worthy of her heart.. the man she gave it to. He also needs to face his past, the one he ran away from for so long. I didn't do this just for you, I did it for you and your brothers, this man had three wonderful children and he needs to stop worrying about all the things he didn't do and focus on the things he _could_ do. A new beginning for everyone, you all needed to break free from the old memories." My dad preaches.

Kaitlyn muttered something under her breath, "I'll break something alright." My dad didn't hear her, but I did.

"Maybe my dad's right, give the guy a chance. He can't hurt you anymore babe, so just go talk to him and get it over with." I tell her. She lets out a big breath and walks to her dad. Sam and Paul see this and walk over to join her side. I stroll off to the food, wanting this to be her moment, my dad follows my lead.

**Kaitlyn's POV**

I looked at this sorry excuse of a man, "Why are you really here? Did Billy talk you into doing the right thing for once?" I question him.

He looked at all three of us, "You all have grown up into fine adults..." He pauses before answering me, "I'm here cause Billy asked me, that's true, but it's something I've wanted to do for a long time."

Paul spoke up, "What? Running out on use once wasn't good enough, you just had to come back to do it again?" Paul said in a sarcastic tone.

Joshua sighed, "I know, you all have a right to hate me, I did run away from the responsibilities, three times... I was scared, I didn't know how to be a father. I was young and stupid. When I got old enough to make what I did right, I heard you three were doing great without me and I didn't want to mess that up. I also heard that I'm a father to three werewolves, I figured you make a meal out of me if I showed my face around here again." He tried to joke.

"We don't eat worthless people, they leave a bad taste in our mouths." Paul informed him, harshly.

Sam looked to Paul, "Ok Paul, that's enough. Taking cheap shots at him is doing no good. I hate this man as much as you do, but we are better than this. We can accept his apology and let him enjoy the time he spends with us. I don't like that he was never around us, but now he is and we're quick to push him away. I say that we all got our wish and we should accept this as a blessing." He lectures.

I think about what Sam just said, he's right. Paul, Sam, and even myself all wanted our dad to be in their lives at one point. I know I used to cry myself to sleep every night cause I wanted my dad when I was younger. Now he's here, we should be happy about that, at least he did show up. Paul was thinking the same thing... _'at least he showed up'._.. I took a few steps forwards, placing my arms around my dad's neck. "I'm glad you came." I tell him, Paul nods to this and Sam smiles.

My dad wraps his arms around me, "And I'm not leaving. Billy tells me that you and Jacob are building a new house... with the help of your friends and contractors. When you get it done and move in, I want to rent your old house, so I'll be here in La Push and be able to actually be here for my children." He hugs me tighter, "I'm sorry that I'm a bit late on doing this." he adds.

"It's going to take some time for any of us to accept you back in our lives, but this is a god start." I inform him. "I'm going back over with Jake now, we'll talk later." I added as I break from him and walk to my husband.

Jake looks to me, "I saw that hug, everything ok?" He questioned.

"No, not really... but you have to start somewhere. He claims that he'll be moving in my old house once our new one is done." I tell him.

"Well then, in a couple months, we'll see." He says while putting his arm back around me and pulling me into his side. I nod, snuggling into him. He smelled so good and I knew he was thinking about the same thing that crossed my mind... he couldn't wait for today to be over so he could consummate the marriage. We waited through countless number of people who congratulated us and wished up luck in our marriage. There was food, music, and games... everyone had a great time. When most of the people left, the sun started to set. We informed everyone that we were ready to leave and I helped Emily clean up some things. I ran inside to grab the clothes that Jake and I changed out of, as I exit the room, I see Sam hand Jake a key, wink at him, and then pat him on the back. I went around, hugging the remaining crowd goodbye... including my dad and then Jake and I headed home. When we got to the door, Jake picked me up effortlessly and walked me in the house. I was eying him as he put me down.

"What?" He asks me.

"What was that key Sam gave you for?" I questioned.

"Oh, he rented a cabin... for our honeymoon. You don't have to work for a couple days, right?" He asked.

"Nope, off til Friday." I announced.

"Good, I'm off til Friday too. I don't have to work weekends, but since I'll be missing these days for the wedding and honeymoon, I'm gonna work this weekend. So we can leave tomorrow and spend tomorrow and Thursday at the cabin, then come back Thursday night, sound good?" He asks me.

"Sure." I tell him with a smile. He picks me back up and carries me to the bedroom. He places me on the bed and then removes his shirt. His plans were plastered all over his mind and I couldn't argue with them. I giggle as he kisses my cheeks, then my neck, then my chest. We fully undress and make love for the second time... today turned out perfect after all.


	9. A honeymoon of Bad News

**Chapter 8 – A Honeymoon of Bad News**

**Kaitlyn's POV**

I heard the dresser drawer open then close. I hear the closet door open and the sound of clothes being pulled off the hangers as they chimed together and hit the back of the closet wall. I open my eyes to see a suitcase on top of the dresser and Jacob stuffing clothes in it. I smile and stretch, this catches his attention.

"'Morning babe, sleep well?" He asks me with a smile that matched mine.

"Hey Jake. Yes, I slept well... you wore me out." I tell him, joking. "What are you doing up so early?" I ask, noticing the clock that read 5:43 am.

He snickers at my poorly made joke, "Well, I figure that we could get an early start, you know, to go to the cabin." He pauses to shove more clothes into the suitcase and zips it shut. He turns back to me, "And I thought I'd take care of the packing, since I got up early." He added with a grin.

"Did you pack an iron? We'll need it after the way you packed." I joke again. He just throws me that cheesy grin I loved so much as he turns to take the suitcase out to the car. I noticed his hair was slightly damp, he really must have gotten up early cause he already took a shower and packed everything up... did he even sleep last night? I tried to remember, but it was useless.

**Jacob's POV**

The cool morning air hits me in the face, it felt nice... keeping me fully awake. I didn't really want to tell Kaitlyn, but I was out all night on patrol. Since we were leaving for a couple days, I thought I'd help Sam out, Sam objected when I showed up, but he eventually let me go. Leah and Embry were with me and Sam last night, all Leah could think about was how happy Kaitlyn and I were, it reminded her of how her and Sam used to be... I hate going on patrol with her. I had to keep reminding her that if her and Sam were meant to be together, then she would have imprinted on him, it was easy to mistake a childish crush for true love. Even though I didn't like Leah showing the pack her thoughts about Sam and Emily, I understood how she felt and I really had pity in my heart for her. She and Seth hadn't found their mates yet, even Embry, Collin, and Brady were all single. But... as Emily always told me... _'It happens when you least expect it'_. I was sure they all would find who they were meant to be with soon. Leah moved to Forks, she refused to be around Sam more than she needed to be. Since her mom moved in with Bella's dad, Seth moved in with Embry, so Leah would come to La Push from time to time to see him and run patrol with us.

I put the suitcase in the trunk of the rabbit and headed back inside. The smell of Kaitlyn's sweet scent mixed with the hot steam hit my nose as soon as I opened the door. It was intoxicating, I just stood there breathing it deep in my lungs. I broke from my trance to make something to eat for the both of us. Looking around the kitchen, I settled on egg sandwiches. I had just finished eating mine when Kaitlyn walked into the kitchen, I haded her a plate with a couple sandwiches on it.

"Thanks honey... so... someone went to run with the pack last night?" She says, then taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah, figured that I should help since we won't be around for a little while." I tell her.

"Oh, you know it wasn't that... you just love to be tortured by Leah's thoughts." She says through a grin.

I wrap my arms around her, pulling her close to kiss her neck. "You're in a very good mood today, joking more than usual." I breathed into her neck.

She shivers from my breath, "I'm just overly happy today." She admits.

I release her as she pulls away, taking the last bite of her food, and placing the plate in the sink. "Are we ready?" I ask her. She nods to me and we walk out the door and into the rabbit. We leave La Push and start our journey to the cabin. It was a few hours away, just outside Port Angeles.

Kaitlyn grabs my hand and wiggles her fingers between mine. "So, did you guys find anything last night?" She questions.

"Same as usual... nothing." I say with a frown.

"Awe Jake. You're always hoping for a fight, but maybe it's time to admit that us werewolves aren't needed anymore." She says with a frown as well.

I gave her a sideways glance. "Are you really that eager to grow old with me?" I ask her before turning my attention back to the road.

"I wouldn't say that, I like being a werewolf... though I do worry about you when you go out on patrol without me..." Her grips gets tighter on my hand. "It's not that I'm in a hurry to frown old with you, but I'm worried that there's a chance it might not happen." She finish that sentence looking out the window, her tone suggested she knew more than I did.

"What aren't you telling me?" I push, hoping her stubborn side was left in bed this morning.

She looks at me with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Nothing, everyone had fears of losing their loved ones and in our line of _work_, that kinda increases the fact that this fear will could become reality."

I knew that she still wasn't being completely honest, but I didn't want to press the issue and ruin her happy mood or our two days together. I changed the subject, "Have you talked to your dad anymore?" I ask, knowing the answer already.

"Now when would I have done that? I've been with you the whole night or sleeping." She teased, knowing I was just searching for something else to talk about.

In no time at all, we pull up to this huge cabin. Kaitlyn's eyes lit up, "Wow! Look at this place!" She says while admiring the outside of it.

She grabs the key from my hand and runs inside, I can hear her running from room to room, inspecting every inch. "Oh my god Jake! Come look at this place, it's so beautiful!" I can hear her yelling out to me as I'm gathering everything up from the car. As I walk through the door and place our things on the couch, she looks at me, "Jake, this is what I want!" Her eyes sparkled.

"Babe, if I could, I'd build it for you, but you'll have to settle for one a bit smaller." I informed her.

She pushes her lips up and pats them with her index finger for a moment, "Hmm... I guess smaller would be better... less to clean..." She trails off, imagining herself in our new house.

I chuckle at her, she can be so adorable at times. Her eyes fall on the suitcase, she moves to it, piking it up, and heading down the hallways with it. "What are you doing now?" I ask her while following.

"I've done picked our room, I need to get these clothes put away before they winkle." She giggles.

I sigh, "Women... there's nothing wrong with wrinkled clothes." I bellow out in a joking tone.

She pops her head around the doorway, "Then I'll leave _your_ clothes jammed in the suitcase for you." She smiles then disappears back into the room.

As I enter the room, I see her hanging up my clothes. I walk over to her, hugging her from behind. "You're always so good to me."

"Well, you do keep me on my toes, can't have you out doing me." She says through a grin.

I loved her competitive side, by now everyone knew her sweet and caring side, but a select few knew just how ruthless and deadly she really was. Normally, she was calm and she thought out the best strategy, but when she was mad... she usually went head first into the situation and set out to destroy anything in her way. She refused to let anyone get the best of her, I always joked about that, saying it would get her in trouble one day... however, she was so strong and talented at everything she did, I doubt anyone _could_ out do her.

She turns to me, "You think that now, but it's different when we are on patrol... constantly worried about me." She flashes her teeth at me before pulling me out of the room with her.

I sigh as we sit on the couch, "I really don't like that you're always in my head." I inform her.

"I'm not _always_ in your head, it's just were out this far... alone, it's hard to not be in tune to your thoughts." She tells me while flipping the tv on.

"Distance never bothered your gift before." I reminded her. She fell silent, flipping through the channels. This reaction worried me, brought me back to the unfinished subject in the car. "What aren't you telling me? And I want the truth this time."

She puts the remote down, still not looking at me, "I just heard somethings that I wasn't suppose to know yet... that's all." Her voice seemed guarded. "You'll find out soon enough..." She looks at me, patting my leg, "Let's watch this movie and not worry about something that could be nothing."

I just gave her an annoyed glance before truing my attention to the tv. Her happy mood today wasn't like her, she had talked about losing loved ones. I knew she was trying to defend whatever it was that she was hiding, but it made me think that she really did think that something bad was going to happen. "You know, I'm not stupid." I inform her, challenging her to spill the information she tried so hard to keep from me. She opened her mouth to say something, but then she slammed it back closed as her eyes dart to the door. It only took me a minute to realize why when someone knocked on the door.

I looked confused, she answered my thoughts, "It's Edward and Alice." She said through clinched teeth.

I push myself up and opened the door. Edward came right on in without permission or even a word. Alice was the one to use some manners. "May we come in?" I step back and motion for her to come in, "We really needed to speak with you and Kaitlyn." Her twinkling voice rang in my ears.

"No problem, I guess... we're just on our _honeymoon_. I said to Alice. Kaitlyn didn't look so happy to see them. Was this what had Kaitlyn so off key today? I saw Kaitlyn nod at me... confirming my unasked question. Alice produced a parchment with elegant old style handwriting on it. She passes it to me, 'You both should read this... as it concerns you and your kind too." She tells me. I take the parchment and begin to read...

Dear Cullen's,

It has been brought to our attention that you have been conspiring with our known enemy. We over looked one law being broken, with Bella... however, we have also learned that our agreement concerning Bella was not upheld on your end. We can not over look this other matter and we will be seeing to both matters in three months time. We will not be leaving until the matters are resolved properly. Please see that Bella is taken care of as agreed or she will only have the second option remaining when we arrive. Thank you kindly for your patience and understanding. We will be looking forward to our visit.

Warmest Regards,

Aro, Caius, and Marcus

Nothing in this letter made any sense to me. Who were these three people and what were they talking about laws being broken? I looked up to see Edward and Kaitlyn locked in what appeared to be a staring contest, they must be having a conversation in their minds. Edward looks to me now, "Let me explain the letter, then Alice can explain her vision." He offers.

"Sure... sure..." I say in a daze as I move to the couch and sit down. This seemed like it was going to take a while.

Edward begins, him and Alice sitting in the chairs on each side of the couch. "Aro, Caius, and Marcus are the three heads of the Volturi, the leading clan who reside in Volterra, Italy..." after he explained this, that part of the letter became clear to me, sort of. At least I knew how they knew Bella, but still unclear to what law Bella broke of theirs and also what agreement they are talking about. "Stay with me Jacob." Edward says to bring my attention back to him, "To explain that part, it's a Volturi law that no human can ever know that vampires exist. If a human learns of vampires, then they must either be turned or killed." He explains.

My eyes widen, "You guys agreed to turn her knowing what the treaty stated!" I yell at him.

"Well now Jacob, calm down. We have no desire to do that to Bella, but she does want to be turned one day. I was hoping between the Volturi and Bella that we could stretch out the time limit for a while... but apparently this is all the time we have. In three months, Bella will have to be turned or they will kill her." Edward informs me in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Can't you just tell them she's been turned? Or maybe we can fight them and win the right for Bella to live as a human?" I question, trying to make him see there are other options.

"Jacob..." Edward sighs. "You're not understanding. This is a _law_ of our kind. We can't just fight the Volturi. Even if we did we would lose. Telling them that Bella is turned wouldn't work either, they would want proof. Some of the Volturi members, including a couple of the heads have special abilities, they would know that Bella is still human and their abilities make it almost impossible to fight them." He says in a worried tone.

"You expect us to over look one human for you?" I question.

"If it saves Bella." Alice interjects.

I turn to look at her, "Saves Bella!? Either way she's dead. I'd rather her die a human than be turned into a monster." I tell her.

"Now, now... Jacob, you see we aren't like other vampires, we would make sure Bella will not act the way the others do. It's what _she_ wants, no one is forcing her. She wanted this even before the Volturi requested it." Edward tells me in a firm voice.

I opened my mouth to argue some more, but Kaitlyn touches my arm, "We have much bigger problems than if Bella stays human or not. The first part of that letter was talking about us Jake and I'm sure we don't get a choice to live." Her hand slides off my arm, her gaze rests on the floor. Pure sadness took over her face. It hits me, this is what she wasn't telling me before, she knew what was going on, but how? Did she really fear that she's lose me or anyone of the pack?

"How the hell did you know all this?" I ask her.

"I heard the Volturi's thoughts... all of them, I even seen some. I know what choices we have. They will come to exterminate us all." She says, sadness had now seeped into her voice.

I turn to Alice, "You're vision, what happens?" I ask her, hoping that she saw a good outcome.

Alice puts her head down and Edward spoke up when worry flashed across my face, "Remember, Alice's visions aren't always certain." he reminds me.

I look back at Alice and repeat my question, "What happens?" I demand this time.

Alice's eyes never left the floor, "I can't see anyone's future in your pack, except Kaitlyn's. I don't understand why I can only see her as she's a werewolf like the rest of you..." She pauses.

"And?" I urge her to continue.

Kaitlyn was the one to speak up, "I die Jacob and so does the twins." She says with nothing in her tone, like she accepted this.

I open my mouth to assure her that she wouldn't die, not while I was still alive, but then it sunk in, "Wait... what twins?" I was so confused.

Edward answers, "She's pregnant with your twins. She's been taking fertility drugs behind your back to give you the family you want."

I look at Kaitlyn, "Are you pregnant now?" I ask her.

She looks like she's thinking very hard for a second, the answers. "I don't know, if I am, it's only been several hours... women usually don't notice til they are a couple weeks along."

I jump up, "How can you three just sit here like everything is fine! Bella is going to turn into a leech... or be killed. My wife and our children are going to die along with countless others... if not all of my tribe!"

"Jake... shut up." Kaitlyn says in a harsh tone. "I'm going to get Sam to allow Bella to be bitten, it will save her... in a way _and_ it's what she wants. If we want to survive, then we need her as a vampire anyways." She tells me with no remorse.

"What are you saying?" I ask her, feeling the rage boil inside me.

"Jacob, she's got a plan, but we need to turn Bella. From there, we all just need to practice a lot before the Volturi gets here. You guys need to know just which vampires of the Volturi can do what." Edward scolds me.

"Yes Jake, it's about everyone's survival, not just Bella's. Bella can be what she wants to be, not what you think she should be. She's made her choice and you can't stand in her way." Kaitlyn says to me. "You care about me... about our people in La Push... about the pack right?"

"Of course I do." O tell her, taking her face in my hands and kissing her forehead.

She pulls her hands up to place them on my cheeks, "Then trust me." She whispers.

Edward speaks up as our hands leave each other's face and I get a look of doubt in my eyes, "Jacob... she's very good with strategy. She has a very good plan and I've seen what she's come up with thus far. It's something that none of us could have ever thought of and it might just work."

"Ok, so what's this plan?" I ask, trying very hard to accept that my best friend will be a vampire soon.

Kaitlyn's eyes light up as she comes to life with a grin, "We fight."

"Wait, wait... didn't I just suggest that earlier? Edward shot me down, remember?" I argue.

"No Jacob, you suggested we fight to keep Bella human and alive." Edward disagrees.

"Huh? How is that any different? If we can't fight the Volturi to save Bella's humanity, then how can we fight them to keep everyone else alive?" I asked, a little confused and annoyed.

Alice speaks up this time, "Cause Bella is the key. She has a special skill that keeps her safe from other vampire's gifts. Even Kaitlyn can't read her mind. Once she's a vampire, she can expand that power outside her body and possibly protect other people." She tells me.

"She has a shield in her mind, it covers her mind which is why I can't read it. I seen in Italy that she's immune to the Volturi's gifts, so if she can learn to expand that shield outside her mind and around us all, then it takes away what advantage the Volturi has over us. Plus, the Volturi rely on they special skills... removing them will seal our win." Edward explains.

"And we all need to practice fighting without gifts and with each other." Alice adds.

Kaitlyn turns to me again, "We'll be out numbered, but it'll be a fair fight and I really do see us losing only a few people."

So this is what she meant by fear of losing loved ones. She knew all along that we would lose some of the pack. "Brilliant, isn't she?" Alice says, breaking my concentration.

"Yes Jacob, she just may be better at strategy then Jasper." Edward boasts.

"Hey!" Alice disagrees.

Kaitlyn lets out a giggle and everyone, including me, smiles. There was hope for us all yet, though I shivered at the thought of losing any of my brothers.

"Well, not that things are looking up, we'll leave you two alone." Alice sings, standing to skip to the door.

"Yes, we're sorry to disturb you at this time, but we'll keep in touch..." He winks at Kaitlyn. "Have a safe trip home." He adds before he turns and darts off into the forest.

I turn my attention to Kaitlyn, "So........ twins huh?"

"I was a bit shocked when Edward first told me about Alice's vision." She says, seeing the disapproval about hiding the fact thats he was trying to have a baby. "I know, I should have told you, but I knew that you'd try and talk me out of it and it was hard enough to talk myself into it. You know I'm not so keen on trying to be pregnant again, but I knew you wanted children. I'm sorry, I kind of wanted it to be a surprise." She explains.

I let out a sigh, pulling her against me, rubbing her stomach, "It's ok, thanks for trying to give me that children I wanted with you. I really hope this plan of yours works... I can't go on living without you three." I tell her.

She nuzzles into me, "Everything will be fine, Alice will let us know when the vision changes."

"And if it doesn't?" I ask her.

"It will... it's not only me that thinks that... it just has to work." She corrects me, trying to get me to put my fate in her hands. I trusted her, whole heartedly and if we did die... then we would all die together. We spent the whole honeymoon in each other's arms.


	10. Tough Decisions

**Chapter 9 – Tough Decisions**

**Kaitlyn's POV**

The honeymoon went by so fast and Jacob was very loving... close to me the whole time we were at the cabin. Even the few times we made love were different, it was like each touch, kiss, look would be the last. This is why I tried to keep the Volturi matter from him, Jacob wasn't very good at handling stress. I found him thinking of ways to keep me from fighting, he knew I'd be pregnant with our twins when the battle happened. He worried the whole two days, it ruined the honeymoon and I couldn't believe that Jacob couldn't trust in me or our friends... family to protect their selves and us. Nothing I told him ever reassured him that everything would turn out alright in the end, I couldn't wait for some good news from Alice. We were driving home now, I really needed to talk with Sam and start setting everything up, getting him to dismiss the treaty on Bella's behalf was going to be hard... however, he would have to agree with me once he learned of my plans. I started thinking about Alice and why she could see _my_ future, I was a werewolf too and she couldn't see anyone that was connected to a werewolf. Maybe that made me a bit special, like Alice and Jasper could use their gifts on Bella, however... Edward and the Volturi could not. I had tested the theory on Bella before and I couldn't read her mind... I got nothing from her, though when I touched her, she could read my thoughts just fine. Maybe when she was turned and she learned to use her shield properly, maybe my gift would be the only one that worked. It was a small chance, but any size of a chance was better than none. I wouldn't be sure til Bella was a vampire and she could project her shield around me. Without my gifts, I was still the strongest fighter out of the pack, also more skilled in some areas... I would have to prove to the pack that they all can grow bigger than me, stronger than me, even more skilled with practice. My human form, I was only five foot six inches tall at one hundred and forty pounds... most of the pack were way bigger than me, including Leah. I had faith that they could all become more efficient wolves.

We all needed to work on fighting as a team with the Cullen's. I knew the pack helped out when the newborns and Victoria came for Bella, however... they fought in groups, no one was in tune with the other. This is why Jacob got hurt, if there was no way to communicate in this battle with the Volturi, then someone else would get hurt. We needed to find a way to fight as one group, cause for all I knew, Bella's shield would cut off all communications for us. I knew the odds of us winning and I also knew that we all wouldn't make it out alive, this worried me a lot and I could see this bothered Jacob.

Jacob broke my thoughts, "Kaitlyn, we're almost home, you ok? You haven't said a word the whole drive." He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking somethings over. Hey, can we slide by Sam's before going home? We should really get things started as soon as possible." I relayed to him.

Jacob nods and heads for Sam's. When we pull up in front of his house, my heart starts beating twice as fast. I was really nervous to his reaction, but Sam would have to eventually agree with me. Was three months really enough time to get Bella changed and trained? To get the Cullen's and the pack fighting as one? Or to even get the pack to become better wolves? Theses thoughts raced through my head as I walk through the door and greeted with two smiles. Jacob was right behind me and Sam could see the distress in Jacob's face.

Sam looks to me, "What happened? He asks, wearing a face that matched Jacob's.

"Call a meeting, I'll explain everything then." I urged him.

Sam left for a few minutes, phone in hand, pacing the backyard as he dialed a handful of numbers. He re-entered the house. "Ok, they are all on their way."

One by one, our brothers came piling in the small house. I stand up in front of everyone as Jacob goes to sit with everyone else. "Ok, we have a few problems..." Everyone tenses up as I let out a nervous breath. "A group of vampires known as the Volturi are coming to Forks in about three months. These vampires are the leaders of all vampires and apparently a few of their laws have been broken. They are coming to deal with the problems in person and one of these issues effect the treaty we have with the Cullen's." I paused to catch my breath. "Someone has informed the Volturi that the Cullen's have befriended us and this is frowned upon. I'm not sure if there really is a law stating that vampires and werewolves can't be friends, however... Edward explained to me that they see the friendship as a threat to them and they will put an end to it. The letter they sent the Cullen's suggest they are coming to kill us all, to prevent any further problems from us." I paused again as muddled conversation broke out through the pack. Once I had their attention again, I continued, "Now, I've heard and seen the thoughts of the Volturi and yes, they plan to kill us. I say fighting them is the only choice we have... unless you just want to let them kill us." As I say this, I hear everyone agree that a fight is what we should give them, but I can see how overly cocky everyone is, "Let me tell you guys, a fight with _these_ vampires will not end well... there's a strong chance we'll lose... they have special gifts, deadly ones for combat. They are nothing like the Cullen's."

Sam looks up to me, "Explain in detail about their gifts."

I nod, "Well, there are the three heads... Aro: who can read every thought a person has ever had just by touching them, Marcus: who can sense relationships between people, and Caius: who doesn't have a gift. Then there is the wives... female vampires who are or were married to the three heads, Sulpicia, Didyme, and Athenodora: who all can make people happy. Then we move on to the guard court, there is thirty-two of them, however... not all are gifted. There is Jane: who can cause the illusion of pain, Alec: who can cut off a person's senses, Demetri: Who can connect with a person's mind and track them down, Chelsea: who can change emotional bonds, and Renata: who can make anyone around her confused and distracted." I list off and take in a deep breath. Then I throw out a few examples to the few who looked overwhelmed. "Let's say I'm fighting, Jane can come along and make me think I'm in pain, then Alec can hit me with his gift and I'll not be able to see, hear, or feel anything. It would be easy to kill me. Or what if I run? Well Demetri will be right behind me, tracking me and when he finds me, it won't take long for either Jane or Alec to make my efforts to get away from Demetri useless. Or what if I'm up against Chelsea and Marcus informs her that me and Jacob are married, well she could turn our bond of love to hate and make Jacob and I fight against each other. I think you guys get the point, they are a very deadly bunch of vampires..." I cut myself off as the look of distress graces everyone's faces.

Paul is the first to speak, "How are we suppose to fight a huge group of blood-suckers that clearly have the advantage over us? We can't win this fight, I mean even if the Cullen's fight with use again. Jasper is the only one with a gift that can be considered an attack... but changing their moods won't stop them from killing us eventually." He pushes out past his dry throat.

"Yes Paul, but I'll explain that in a minute, first..." I turn to look at Sam, "I have a request to ask of Sam." Sam looks at me and I continue, "I need you to lift the treaty for this battle." I asked.

He raises his eye brow. "What does the treaty have to do with this fight?"

I sigh, searching for the right words. "Remember I said more than one Volturi law was broken? The other is that no human can know that vampires exist. If a human finds out about vampires, then that human must be turned or killed. The Volturi knows that Bella knows about vampires, the Cullen's were ordered to turn her or kill her. Bella wants to be turned, but the Cullen's honor the treaty still. When the Volturi come, they will kill Bella if she's still human." I explained.

"And that's our problem how? No, the treaty stands. They bite her, we'll kill them." Sam says in a stern tone.

"Then we all die by the Volturi's hands. The Cullen's won't turn her without your consent. They will also be fighting for Bella's life now. However..." I pause, to figure out how to word this, "Bella had a gift, one in which could aid us all and tip the odds in our favor. Only problem is, Bella can only use it on herself cause she's human. If she were a vampire, she could expand it to protect us all." I say, hoping to catch Sam's interest.

"Go on." Sam orders.

"Edward and I can't read her mind, she has a shield that protects her and it's strong enough to even block out the Volturi's gifts... it's done been tested while they were in Italy. As a vampire, she can expand that shield outside her own body and use it to cover us all. Now, they can still fight us hand to hand combat, but this will even up the odds. I feel we don't have a chance to live without Bella being turned and it's what _she_ wants." I pleaded to Sam.

Sam shakes his head, "I can't believe you would ask this of me Kaitlyn... no, the treaty stands. I will not make an exception for Bella. Edward knew the dangers to himself, his family, and to Bella before he entered into the relationship with her... her death will be on _his_ hands." Sam says in the tone he used when giving an order.

Jacob snaps his head up to Sam, tracks from tears line his face from his eyes, "Then you have Kaitlyn's death on yours Sam. Also my babies death will be on yours too." Jacob had the same tone to his voice that Sam did. "Alice seen it, if Bella is still human going into this fight. Kaitlyn dies and she's pregnant with my twins. You have to let them turn Bella, Sam!" He now pleaded with Sam, but Sam's face was still stern, hinting at the no he already said twice. "If you don't, I'll assume Alpha position and I'll allow it.. to save my family... to save the pack." He claims as the demanding tone reaches his voice once again.

Sam looks back to me, shock riddled his expression. "Is this true, you're pregnant with twins and all three of you die? Then we all will die, won't we?" Sam could barely speak.

"Yes, Alice told us herself while we were at the cabin. Once Bella is allowed to turn, then Alice will let us know what changes in her vision, as she's sure it will change." I tell Sam, seeing the concern for me, for my babies, and for the pack weight heavy in his eyes.

"You didn't come to ask me for my approval, however... I can't ignore the concrete evidence you have that tells me I'm wrong not to trust you. For the sake of my family and my pack... I'll allow the Cullen's to only turn Bella.. only if _she_ truly want it. However, once she is turned, the treaty will apply to her as well. She bites or kills a human, then it starts a war between us and the Cullen's." Sam states.

Edward and I have been in constant contact through each other's minds. Ever since I over heard the Volturi's plans, he had been connected with me. He knows of Sam's approval to turn Bella and he let's me know that they will push forward with that and get back to us once Bella is safe to be around. The boundaries were already lifted, so the Cullen's were allowed in La Push and through my mind, I showed Edward where we'd be training at. I turned my attention back to the pack.

"Ok, Edward knows, he will meet us at the clearing in the La Push forest once Bella can control herself. Now, we need to all train, right now we focus on getting stronger... everyone can be just like me in wolf form, it just take practice. Once the Cullen's get here, we'll need to train with them and work on Bella getting her shield not only around us, but the Volturi too..."

Jared breaks in, "Why shield the Volturi?"

"Bella's shield can protects us from their gifts... I'm almost a hundred percent sure of that. However, none of us have gifts to attack them with and I am also sure that Bella's shield will stop the ability to use gifts period. So we wouldn't be able to touch the Volturi and they can't touch us... using gifts. So if Bella puts her shield around us all, then it means no gifts, just hand to hand combat. Though I'm not really sure if Bella's shield will neutralize gift abilities inside the shield or not... we'll just have to test that and go from there. Also, communication will probably be cut. The Cullen's can't understand us in wolf form and we may not be able to talk through our minds to each other. So we'll need to get in tune with the way the Cullen's fight and they need to do the same... no room for errors." I explain to him.

Jared just nods. The rest of the pack looked more hopeful. It was lat and Sam gave the oder when everyone was to meet tomorrow. We all agreed and everyone else left. As I walk towards the door, Sam grabs my arm and pulls me into his chest. He wraps his arms around me tightly, "Kaitlyn, if anything ever happened to you, I'd never be able to forgive myself... Jacob and I both could not live. Please, sit out the fight." He whispers in my ear. I could feel the pain in every word, but I just couldn't let them all fight without me. This was my idea, my plan, I would see it through.

"No Sam, I can't just stand aside to watch. We need all the help we can get, we can't afford to be short one person. Personal feelings are set aside in a battle, it's what's best for the _group_, not just for one or two people. You know this, so please don't ask me to turn my back on the pack for you and Jacob." I tell him.

He hugs me tighter, then lets me go to join Jacob in the car.

**One week later...**

**Jacob's POV**

Kaitlyn's period was a day late. When she was to get off work, I was there waiting in the rabbit. "What are you doing here?" She asks me.

"Do you really need to ask me that?" I reply

She giggles, "Guess not." She opens the door and slides in beside me. "Fine, let's go see Dr. David."

We pull up and walk up to the door. Before I could knock, June opens it, "Hello Jacob... Kaitlyn. Come in." She invites with a smile. "What brings you here?" She questions.

"June, is your husband busy? Kaitlyn and I believe she's pregnant with twins." I explain.

"Say no more, I'll get him, he's just up stairs reading a book. Please wait right here and I'll be right back." She says while shuffling off to retrieve the good doctor.

Kaitlyn and I didn't have to wait very long before June reappears, taking us to an examination room. June asked Kaitlyn to undress from the waist down and hands her a sheet. June leaves, promising that Dr. David would be in soon. Kaitlyn undresses, just from the waist down, wraps the sheet around her lower body and sits on the examination table. I look to the corner to see the ultrasound machine, the same one that Dr. David used on Kaitlyn the last time. Soon, I hear the door open and I see Dr. David enter, "Hello you two. June informs me that you guys think your pregnant with twins." He reaches for the ultrasound machine and has Kaitlyn to lay on her back, then he puts some blue gel on her stomach. He turns the machine on and places a part of it on her stomach. He stares at the screen for a few minutes, gliding the machine across her stomach in all directions. His face changes from a happy smile to a more surprised look.

"What's wrong?" I ask, fear almost blocked me from being able to ask that question. Kaitlyn snapped her head to the screen, like she was trying to make sense of what she saw on it.

Dr. David spoke up finally, "Um... well... hmm.." He clears his throat. "You're partly right, she is pregnant, I'd say she's almost two weeks along now. There is more than one baby there too, however, it's not twins."

"How many?" Kaitlyn asks.

"Just one more than you thought. So you're not having twins, you're having triplets." He said with a smile.

Kaitlyn smiles at me, letting out a small giggle. I could feel my insides bubbling, flipping with joy. I'm having three children with the woman I loved more than life itself. She asked Dr. David, "Are they all ok?" You could see her worry, but she still wore a smile.

"They all look very healthy to me, but I'll know for sure once I do a full examination." He assures her.

Dr. David begins his examination, he checks everything and all the blood they took made Kaitlyn light headed. After about an hour, Dr. David comes in the room with a very long list in his hands. "Ok, every thing's just fine. Kaitlyn, you are healthy and your body has adjusted to these babies the way it's suppose to. The babies seem to be growing well, if the babies don't come before the 7 month mark, we'll be taking them by C-section then. I want you to take plenty of vitamins and rest as much as you can." He orders her.

"Can I still work my job?" She questions.

"Yes, you can.. you can do everything you were able to do before the pregnancy, though you do need more rest now and no phasing." He says.

Kaitlyn's head snaps up to him, "No phasing, but for how long?"

"That's right, it could hurt the babies. You are the first pregnant werewolf I've treated, so I'm not really sure if it would effect the babies. However, when you phase, it puts a lot of stress on the body and that can't be good for the babies. So no phasing til you have them and you heal up from this." He orders.

She looks at me. I didn't have to posses a gift to read minds, I knew what she was thinking, "Well figure it out." I tell her while grabbing her hand and kissing it lightly.

"Ok, you're free to go. Come back once a month so I can check and see how the progress is going." Dr. David says.

We head home, once there, I help her into the house, though she protested my help. Once she takes a seat in the living room, she looks at me, "What are we going to do now? I can't fight if I can't phase."

"I guess you just do your part by helping with the training." I tell her, glad that she wouldn't be in the battle.

"I know that this is what you and Sam wanted, but I'm still going to be there. I'll figure out a way." She promises.

"Kaitlyn, it's not only about you now, you have to think of our babies and I just couldn't forgive myself if I let you fight. Not being able to phase makes you a sitting duck. If you phase, you could hurt the babies. Don't risk it." I reason with her.

"I just want to help the pack and the Cullen's." She says so low it was a whisper.

"You can by training us, by getting everyone ready in time. I'm sure everyone will understand that you can't be in the fight." I assure her.

She thinks for a few minutes. "You're right. I need to stop being so stubborn and realize that there are plenty of ways to help. I'll train everyone and do all I can before the fight starts, then wait it out at Emily's." She finally agrees.

A wave of relief washes over me. "Good." I say while rubbing her stomach. "I love you four with all my heart." I kiss her stomach three times and as I stand, I kiss her forehead once. I pick her up and carry her to the bed. When I put her down, I tell her, "You need your rest." Then I lay down beside her, locking my arms around her and my unborn children. I wasn't gonna lose these children or my wife, I'd see to that. These thought circle in my head as the sleep takes me away.


End file.
